Remnant of Magic
by MessOfIdeas
Summary: This world is filled with long forgotten things, what would happen if a young child stumbled upon another ancient Remnant? Perhaps the world can be filled with magic once more. Jaune is the main character, going to be stronger then canon. Multi-cross.
1. Chapter 1

**_RWBY/MULTI This is going to be a journey, so strap in._**

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

7 year old Jaune was many things, but a coward was not one of those things, so when a classmate of his dared him to sneak into the old decrepit manor he went. That's where we currently find the young blonde, he is standing in front of the old building with a thousand thoughts jumping in his head. The premier one being to run as he can always just say he went in, admittedly the thought was appealing but Jaune fancied himself a relatively honest child and he did not want to change that fact now so he goes to the door and knocks.

Silence is the only thing that greets him so he looks through one of the old broken windows, but all he can see is a old dusty room filled with broken furniture, not letting the lack of response stop him he goes to open the front door, of course it's locked. This stumps him as the place is clearly abandoned, yet it's still locked what's up with that? The thought to leave and call the whole thing a bust once again pops up into his mind but the young blonde is rather persistent so he searches for another way in.

He does not have much success as the back of the manor is completely blocked off with a tall imposing fence, but he still does not give up so he goes to the front windows again in attempt to climb through but he slips slightly on something. He looks down only to discover a small welcome mat in front of the door, which is rather odd as he did not notice it before hand, still the sight of the objects reminds Jaune of something that being that some people hide an extra key under the mat, well that's what the T.V says at least. So the young blonde reaches under the mat, and lo and behold he finds a key, it looks relatively new which is rather odd for a key to an old mansion, still the lad takes the key and pushes it into the lock.

With a resounding click the door swings open, which honestly startles Jaune but he takes it in stride and peers into the door. He is greeted with a sight that is rather shocking, what he sees is a rather well lit, homely hallway with old polished oak doors the reason this is so shocking is that it is such a contrasting image from the outside of the Manor. Jaune walks quietly down the hall, searching for signs of life and he finds it in the first door on the right, he hears the clinking of glass as if someone just put down a cup. The thought to once again run returns with a vengeance, after all Jaune did in fact sneak into the house the kid in his class said nothing about finding the occupant of this old mansion, but the young child is far too curious about what is behind this door to leave now.

Jaune satisfied with his decision so he reaches for the knob, he turns it ever so slowly hoping that if he opens it slowly it would not make a sound, but the door makes a loud click when he turned it fully, so he throws caution to the wind and throws the door open. He is greeted with a living room with a blazing fireplace, the room itself is rather homely but there is a sort of sadness that hangs in the air which is probably emanating for the young man sitting in a chair staring at the blazing fire, he is quietly sipping from his cup. The man briefly glances at Jaune but quickly returns his gaze to the fire, it was brief but his eye colour was clearly a deep green.

"Ummm excuse me sir, What are you doing here?" Jaune is honestly rather hesitant to ask this but this place has been abandoned for years, heck this place has been abandoned since the last great war.

The man once again looks at Jaune but this time his eyes seem a bit more bright.

"Well that is a rather odd question to ask, I live here young burglar." The man continues to stare at the boy but not in anger, he is just calmly looking at the young child.

"I am not a Robber, I did not even know anyone lived here. I was told this place was abandoned." Jaune replies his nerves clearly getting to him as he can no longer meet the man's eyes.

"Well I suppose that it does look that way on the outside, but I assure you that I do in fact live here young one ….. You know the next time you break into a place you might want to close the front door, it's only polite after all." The man's tone is even and calm but there is a hint of mirth in it that quickly disappears.

"I don't really plan on breaking into somewhere else, Why do you keep calling me young one? I have a name and it's Jaune, and you're not even that much older than me, you look like your barely 18." Jaune's reply seems to amuse the man but it also brings that aura of overbearing sadness back.

"I was not privy to your name before you said it young Jaune, so obviously I could not call you that … As for my age, we all have our tricks and mine allow me to keep this youthful exterior." The man's response causes Jaune to blush in embarrassment but his curiosity refuses to let him leave just yet.

"That's kind of weird, how old are you any ways?" The man once again stares at Jaune, his gaze is once again filled with mirth.

"Jaune, surely your parents told you that a gentleman never asks a person's age. Either way I don't think I could give you a number I have long since lost track of my age." His gaze bores into the young boys mind but the man looks away and downs his drink.

"Do you not have anywhere else to be young one? Perhaps to play with friends or something. " Jaune readies another response only to be hit with the need to go play with the kid that dared him, but he is not really Jaune's friend, in fact Jaune does not really have any friends.

"I don't really have any friends, all the kids make fun of me because my parents are really good hunters but I am really weak. " Jaune again blushes in embarrassment clearly wondering why he told this strange man his problems.

"Well I am sure your family is wondering where you are, how about you head home and greet them." Once again Jaune prepares a response but he is hit with the sudden need to go home and see his family, but no one is there at the moment so Jaune is rather confused.

"My family is full of Hunters so most of the time no one is home, even my sisters are not there as most of them are either on a mission or at a combat school. " Jaune tries to cover his mouth but his secrets just keep coming out.

" Well that is rather sad ….. You know Jaune you really remind me of when I was a child ….. Of course I assure you that you are living a sad but regular life young one, hold on to that as there are others out there that are far worse off." The man's reply is clearly meant to cheer the young boy up but he is clearly still embarrassed from telling all his secrets.

"Hmmmm clearly that did not convince you, but I am sure you know that your family loves you ….. That particular sentiment was one that I did not learn until years later." This particular topic clearly irritates the green eyed man but he once again looks at Jaune.

"I know they love me, It's just that … I feel like I can never live up to my own name … I just wish I was stronger." Young Jaune is clearly frustrated with this whole debacle, but there is a knowing glint in the man's eyes.

"That is a rather interesting dilemma ….. I believe I can help you with that particular problem." The man stares deeply into young Jaune's eyes as if he is searching for something.

"But why would you help me … I'm nothing … I'm weak, I don't even know your name." The young child's eyes start to water a bit near the end but he is clearly trying to hold it together.

"Ah, how rude of me. Let's just say it has been a long time since I had company, so I have forgotten some of my manners. My name is Harry James Potter and I am the owner of this humble abode, as for why I want to help you … You have a good heart kid, plus it's not like I am not getting anything out of this whole deal." Harry stands and offers a very relaxed bow clearly trying to be formal.

"What could you possibly gain from helping me?" Jaune did not mean for his voice to come out as whiny but being a seven year old kind of guarantees that he sounds whiny.

"Ah the magical question…. Well first of all I gain an apprentice, someone I can bestow all of my knowledge to. Second I can help you fix certain things wrong with this world …. And finally you will relieve me of a rather irritating title when you grow older." Clearly Harry has thought this through but his points are rather odd.

"You can teach anyone though, why me? There are plenty of kids my age that are much stronger than me." Again Jaune did not mean to sound like a rather brodie individual but this entire conversation was a bit of a sore spot for him.

"The thing is kid, not everyone is like you. I am not looking for a strong person to teach, no strength can be taught. What I am looking for is a person with a good heart and a strong will. Trust me kid you have both, in fact you being here is proof enough stronger men than you have fallen to my compulsion, but you shrugged off those particular spells like they were nothing." Harry's words bounce around Jaune's mind like a eight year old with ADHD given sugar, if he was thinking clearly he might have been alarmed with the words used like spell and compulsion but he was high on the fact that someone saw worth in him.

"Do you really mean it? That I can be as strong as my family? That I can be a hero just like my father." The young child stares at Harry with fascination clear on his face.

"Yeah kid, I promise you with me teaching you, you can be the strongest there ever was. As for the whole hero thing …. Well I can't exactly reprimand you for thinking like that, I use to have a saving people thing myself, but Jaune you have to understand that constantly fighting for the well-being of everyone can be tiring … so live a little, be a kid while you can. If you want to save everyone when you age a little go for it." Harry's grimace when he talks about Jaune's dream is clear.

"All right …. What are you going to teach me any ways, no offence but you don't look as strong as my Daddy." Jaune's pout and scepticism is clear, which causes Harry to giggle at his antics.

"Ah no offence taken, I am afraid that I will always looks like this but trust me I am strong. As for what I am going to teach you, tell my Jaune. Do you believe in magic?" Harry's question is finished with Harry summoning a fireball to his hands.

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

 ** _Don't know why but the first chapter was screwed up for a bit, it's fixed now._**

 ** _That's it for now, will try to update frequently._**


	2. Ch 2 Contracts

**_[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

"Magic?" Jaune asked in a small daze, he lives in a world where monsters roam the land so he should not be that surprised by Harry's statement, but being the child he is he can't help but want to believe.

The amusement on Harry's face is clear, he absent mindedly flicks his fingers and the flames dance and morph into strange creatures and images.

"Yes Jaune, Magic I believe that your people have a power they call Aura, but I assure what I am about to teach you is nothing like that. " With a snap of his fingers the flames dissipate, afterwards Harry looks at Jaune expectantly.

"Aura? What's that? And what do you mean by my people?" Like the naive and curious child he is Jaune can't help but ask questions.

"I must admit that I am not as knowledgeable about Aura as I am about Magic, but from what I understand it is the soul given form which is rather impressive. Magic on the other hand is Will given form, typically this means the stronger the Will the stronger one is in Magic but it gets rather complicated." Harry pauses briefly as he see's the confusion on Jaune's face.

"You have plenty of time to learn the theories later, for now let me answer your second question. When I said I was older than I look Jaune I meant it, I have long lost track of my age but I assure I have been alive longer than this word." Again Harry pauses but this time he is clearly waiting for questions, which proves to be the right decision.

"How can you be older than the planet? You had to have come from somewhere right?" The timid tone in Jaune's voice causes Harry to frown for an instant.

"The reason I am so old is because of the annoying title I was talking about earlier, as for where I came from I obviously came from my own world." Another vague response but Harry stares at Jaune.

"How can a title make you old? Also how did you come here from your world?" This time Jaune's voice is a little stronger, which brings a brief smile on Harry's face.

"Hmmm I should introduce myself properly this time, My name is Harry James Potter and I am the Master of Death. As for how that title makes me old well, when I first received this title I became more than a mortal, I became an aspect. Again it starts to get rather complicated but in essence age can not claim me as I am the aspect of Death and Death is eternal" Harry once more stares at the fire lost in thought for a moment.

"As for your other question, a rather strange immortal appeared in my domain asking for help with a project of his, in return he offered to teach me his strange Magic."

"Wait death? Does that mean I am going to die?!" Jaune starts to panic and squirm.

"Hehehehe no young one you're not dead, while souls do fall under my domain eventually I do not personally visit each person who is about to die." Harry's eyes start to fill with a strange light but it quickly fades.

"Now any other questions?"

"Ummm no, I think I got most of it." Jaune is clearly confused but he just wants to move on from these strange topics.

"Can you start to teach my Magic now?"

"No not just yet, you see to learn Magic you have to have the physical representation of Will in your body, As I said earlier your people instead have the physical representation of the soul, so I can not teach you Magic-" Harry tries to finish his sentence but Jaune interrupts.

"But, but! You said that you would teach me! Are you telling me that was a lie, you said I could be strong …. Why would you lie to me like that?" Jaune's panic leaks into his voice.

"I said I would teach you Jaune that was the truth, if you let me finish my sentence you would have learned how I intend to teach you." Harry's stern tone breaks Jaune out of his stupor.

"Now as I was saying, I can not teach you Magic yet. We must first establish the physical representation of Will in your body, which leads us to your first lesson Magical contracts." Again Harry stares at Jaune as if expecting him to ask a question.

"Wait how can a contract help?" The panic has long left Jaune but it was soon replaced with confusion, how can a piece of paper help?

"Ah the thing is you're ignoring a major part of what I was telling you, this is a Magical contract. As this is your first lesson I expect you to pay attention and take notes." With a snap of his fingers a notepad and a pen appear in Harry's hands, he quickly gives them to Jaune.

"Now a Magical contract is a an agreement between two or more people, that Magic itself enforces. Typically this agreement is between two magical beings and the penalty is often death, this is only because my people did not truly understand what the contract was doing. You see the penalty can be anything that is within Magic's ability it is just that other conditions cost more than one can typically pay, you see the everything has a price Magic is no different." Harry pauses and looks at Jaune's notes.

"The price in contracts is the signers Magic, typically a Wizard or Witch does not have enough Magic in there body to enforce other conditions, heck they do not have enough to kill someone. The thing is that penalty works because by signing the contract both parties own Magic is agreeing to it, this means that if the terms are broken their own Magic will turn against them."

"Now what I am offering is this contract, look it over and try to understand what it means based on the lesson I just taught." With a snap of his fingers a paper appears in Harry's hands he quickly hands it to Jaune.

Jaune puts his notes down and accepts the contract, he reads it but quickly becomes confused.

 _I Harry James Potter swear to Jaune Arc that I am a Dunderhead._

 _If this contract is broken the physical representation of Will, will appear in Jaune's body._

 _In Magic's grace I bind this contract._

 _Harry James Potter and __

"You said that a Wizard does not have enough Magic to put in different penalties, so this contract should not work right?" Jaune point's out what he sees as an error.

"Ah I am glad you are paying attention, normally that answer would have been correct but I am not a normal Wizard. I am the aspect of Death which in turns marks me as an aspect of Infinity, this grants me a Magical pool that rivals Infinity itself." Harry pats Jaune's head which earns him a glare.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Do I have to do anything special to sign this or do I just wright my name?" Jaune points at the contract with impatience clear on his face.

"Eager little beaver aren't you, no there is nothing special that you have to do all you have to do is sign. The thing is Jaune this will hurt, as Magic is creating something new in your body so be prepared." Harry leads Jaune to the couch.

"It's going to hurt, How badly?" Jaune looks at Harry with determination.

"It is going to hurt a lot Jaune, I can't really describe the feeling but it's going to be bad Jaune, you can still back out." Harry offers Jaune another pen.

Jaune stares at the paper, trying to make a decision but he quickly gains a look of determination and signs the paper. As soon as he finished with his signature two things happen, first of all Harry snaps his fingers and Jaune becomes bound to the couch, then the pain happened.

The screams of agony start to leave Jaune's mouth but no sound comes out, then he starts to spasm uncontrollably. If Jaune were to put the pain into words he would describe it as lava coursing through his veins and travelling into his chest. This goes on for what feels like hours to Jaune but in truth only 10 minutes have passed.

"Impressive I was sure you were going to pass out from pain, which honestly proves I was right about your Will power. Now Jaune how do you feel?" Harry removes Jaune's bindings and offers a hand to help Jaune up.

"Like I was dipped in lava, but I also feel different. I don't know I can't describe it." Jaune struggles to stand on his own but eventually takes Harry's hand.

"Ah perhaps I can give you a name for that feeling, how does complete sound?" Harry sends a small grin towards Jaune.

"Yeah I guess that works, now what happens? Are you going to teach me that fire spell? Can I fly now, Oh do I have Lazer beam eyes like X-Ray!?" Even though Jaune feels like he was just run over his childish exuberance comes through.

"I am afraid nothing happens for now, you need to rest of at least a week before your new Magic core settles, As for what I am going to teach you, Hmmmmmm how about I keep that a secret for now. No you can't fly Jaune, not yet as for lazer beam eyes again no." The mirth in Harry's eyes last for a brief moment but they become blank once more.

"Now head on home, and try not to strain yourself too much."

"But I feel fine, why can't you teach me Magic now?" Jaune pleads, heck he even gives Harry the good old puppy dog eyes but it only earns him a snort from Harry.

"Jaune which one of us is an ancient Wizard who has studied Magic for aeons? I know you feel fine now but if you try to use Magic at all it will cause you to go into a coma for half a year." Harry's stern demeanour quickly causes Jaune's mood to damper.

"Ha-alf a year? Really? Ummmm okay no Magic got it, but why can't you teach me?" Jaune once again pleads, which earns him a mirth filled look from Harry.

'You really expect me to teach a child Magic and not expect him to not try it at all? I was not born yesterday Jaune, if you really want to do something this week I can start you off on physical training." The manic grin on Harry's face causes Jaune to rethink his decision.

"Come on I am responsible …. I take care of myself all the time, why can't you teach me a little bit of Magic?" Jaune tries again to convince Harry.

"All right you little punk, I can teach you some things for the rest of the week but no actual spells just theory and potions." Harry glares at Jaune making sure he knows that this is his final offer.

"Really, boo ya victory to Arc." Of course Jaune ignored the glare and does a little victory dance.

Harry laughs briefly and sends Jaune out of his house, Jaune tried to protest but Harry was having none of it so he pushed him out. Once Jaune is out the door Harry locks the door and heads back to the living room, his mirth and emotion fading as he sinks into the couch. He stares brokenly at the amber filled bottle next to him.

"An apprentice huh … I guess it's finally time, it really has been too long." Harry mumbles out his sentence, he picks up the bottle and sips from it as he stares at the fire.

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

 **That's it for now, and before you ask why does Harry not make Jaune uber powerful with contracts there is a couple reasons.**

 **The pain increases with the level of change to the body, second of all Harry believes in earning power not being given it, this comes from the fact that he never wanted to be master of Death it was forced upon him.**

 **Third, that would be boring.**


	3. Ch 3 Whipping Willow

**Thoughts are going to be in single quotes and bolded.**

 **So I am currently re-watching Rwby to get ideas for writing can I just say that I am impressed with Jaune in episode 8, I mean come on he comes up with an effective battle strategy with no battle experience at all. Although it is less impressive compared to Ruby's kill.**

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

"Ummm Harry, how is learning to dice vegetables going to help me learn magic?" Jaune mumbles as he slices more onions.

"The short answer?" The absent minded question slips from Harry's mouth as he turns a page in his book.

"... Is it going to actually answer my question?" Jaune slowly replies, dread already filling his stomach.

"Going to take that as a yes. Now to answer your question the short way, it won't" The slow cracking of the fire is the only response Harry got.

"I really should have guessed that … Now will you answer my question properly?" Jaune goes back to dicing his onions but twitches slightly.

 **'I can't cut him, I already tried that yesterday the bastard barely flinched'** Let it be known that Jaune is a fairly patient individual, well as patient as a 7 year old could be but Harry has a certain charm about him.

"The long answer?" Harry merely flips another page as he waits for Jaune to respond.

"... Yes the long answer." Again Jaune's hands twitch slightly.

"All right then the answer to your question is that learning to dice vegetables will not help you with magic, but it will help you learn potions. You're the one who wanted to learn something Jaune, I told you we can not learn magic for at least another two days." Harry idly dodges the knife that was thrown at his head as he flips another page.

"How exactly was that the long answer!? Never mind I really don't want to know, can't I learn anything else? I mean you did say that you could start me on physical training." Jaune twitches wildly as he no longer has a weapon to vent his rage with.

"Oh you want to start physical training? Well why didn't you say so, we can get started at three now add the onions to the pot." Harry grins wildly as he stares Jaune down.

"Really? I can finally learn something that's valuable? Great …. Hey Harry what am I doing with all these ingredients any ways? Am I making a potion?" Jaune slowly relaxes as he adds the onions to the pot.

"Oh that nah, you're making my lunch now hop to it it's almost done." The stunned look on Jaune's face causes Harry to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Are you kidding me!? I thought you were going to teach me things Harry, how is this going to make me strong Harry?" Jaune wildly flails his arms as he tries to understand the crazy mind of one Harry Potter.

"I thought we went over this Jaune this helps you with Potions, we can't have you cutting Magical ingredients recklessly, you could get hurt if you miss cut a magical ingredient." Seeing that Jaune is no longer moving Harry finishes the stew and takes it off of the flame.

Jaune relaxes and stares at the stew, he idly cleans his hands and puts the tools away as Harry eats. **'I really should stop blowing up on Harry, I mean he clearly wants to help.'** Once everything is put away he turns and sees Harry throwing away the rest of the stew.

 **'Don't overreact I'm sure he had a good reason for pouring out my hard work.'** Again Jaune twitches wildly but he clearly trying to contain himself.

"Um Harry why did you pour out the stew?" Harry seemed surprised at the lack of a reaction from Jaune.

"Short answer?" Harry grins wildly at the barely contained fury on Jaune's face.

 **'Don't blow up, Don't blow up.'** That mantra is the only thing that is currently keeping Jaune from finding a knife to stab Harry with.

"Long answer ….please." Jaune barely manages to growl out his response.

"It tasted awful, you really need to take cooking lessons Jaune. Preferably from someone who actually knows how to cook." The manic grin on Harry's face would of scared anyone except the currently enraged 7 year old.

 **'I am going to kill him …. Slowly ….. With a rusty spork'** Jaune twitches wildly but refuses to acknowledge his rage as that would mean Harry won.

"Okay you said something about physical training?" The seven year old barely manages to speak without a growl.

"All right I guess we can move on to that, you're a party pooper Jaune you know that? Head out to the back, down the hall through the right door. I need to finish eating." With a snap of his finger a perfectly cooked roast appears in front of Harry.

 **'Are you telling me that he could of made himself a meal with a mere snap of his fingers.'** The tiny 7 year old dashes out of the room before he punches the older man in the face.

The halls are exactly as Jaune remembered the same homey feel the pictures seemed to have changed though, it is honestly rather odd as he remembered the frames but the content of each painting is different. Still Jaune decided to ignore it for now in favour of tormenting his host, the small blonde flipped each painting upside down as he passed them.

Hearing muffled steps Jaune decided to run the rest of the way in hopes of not being in front of Harry when he discovers the paintings for some reason when every Jaune did something to upset Harry he would always get revenge by changing the blondes hair colour.

Finally reaching the back door Jaune flings open the door, but he is stunned with what he sees outside. There is a giant tree that seems to be alive as it's branches dance in strange and unusual patterns, the surrounding flowers bloom in a rather odd display as each petal changes colours randomly. The strange backyard is surrounded by a high fence, but it is rather strange as the tree is taller than the fence but Jaune did not see it earlier.

"So should I take that look on your face to mean that you like my garden young one." Harry's voice startles Jaune but he manages to not jump.

Jaune quickly takes out his mirror and checks his hair, hoping that he won't have to go to school with pink hair again. He is rather surprised when he discovers that his hair is still the same colour, the amused look on Harry's face tells him that he knows exactly what the young blonde was thinking.

"Ah don't worry young apprentice I did not do anything yet, I'm afraid that physical training is going to be enough of a punishment still I am not going to take it easy on you those paintings were rather upset about being flipped." Harry smiles with a sinister look on his face.

"Now we won't be using weights as those become ineffective compared to what I am planing, now all you have to do Jaune is wear these bracers and shin guards."

Jaune takes the objects slowly as if he is handling a bomb but he still puts them on, at first nothing changed but then Jaune tried to move he could barely move his hand an inch which was rather shocking.

"Ah I see you already figured out what those thing do, but I don't think you really understand what they do so let me explain Jaune. Those bracers solidify the air around you, making it harder to move as for the shin guards they send small pulses of magic through your flesh increasing your muscles potential." Suddenly Harry picks up Jaune and drags him towards the tree.

"Now Jaune here is where things start to get interesting, this particular tree is an offspring of a rather volatile magical plant called the Whomping Willow now that tree was rather aggressive and tended to kill their handlers so a millennia ago they developed this tree here the Whipping Willow." As if signalled by it's name the tree's branch swings out and whips the young boy.

"Son of a, that hurt. I thought you said the Whomping Willow was the aggressive one Harry?" The young blonde tries to rub his sore arse but he barely reached the area before the tree once again whipped him.

"That it is but I never said this one was not, now this tree is aggressive but it never kills it's handlers now this stems from the fact that the Whipping Willow was invented and raised by a particular sadistic Woman by the name of Regala Granger and her rather interesting views were transferred to her tree." At this point Harry started to giggle like a madman.

Jaune would have responded but he was panting from exhaustion as he had to dodge each whip from the tree.

"Now I am sure you are wondering what this story has to do with you, I was just getting to that so you don't need to panic basically the tree will keep on whipping you until it feels that you can no longer take it at which point it will leave you alone." Of course this response has Jaune throwing his hands in the air and flopping on the ground in surrender, only to get whipped rather hard in the stomach.

"I was just getting to that point if the tree feels like you're not giving your all it will whip you harder so I suggest you keep on dodging or it will hurt you rather badly." Harry snaps his fingers and a rather comfy looking couch appears out of thin air, of course he sits on it and watches Jaune.

If someone told you that watching a seven year old dodge multiple wooden whips was boring then Harry would slap that person. A dodge here and a pivot there, honestly the best training for anyone is always backed with threats of pain.

Still Jaune is only a seven year old so he only lasts another 5 minutes before he falls over in exhaustion, of course the tree sends out a whip to test the boy but he barely flinches so it backs off for now.

"Pant … I ...Pant …. Hate …..Pant … You." If the blonde could he would punch the smug looking man but he could barely lift his neck to look at the man.

"Aww don't be like that Jauney boy, we just got started. Hmmmmm perhaps I should tell you the other feature the shin guards boost." The unnatural grin on Harry's face honestly scares Jaune.

"What feature exactly?" Jaune really did not want to ask but he really did need to know how else is he supposed to prepare for his torture.

"Ah I am glad you asked, you see the Magic that is currently pulsing through your flesh is doing more than just boosting your potential, it is also boosting your body's natural recovery. So if my calculations are right you should be up and ready for more in about …. 60 seconds." As if the tree could hear his words it started to flail it's branches menacingly.

"Surely it can't be that quick I feel like I am about to cough up a lung." At this point he was just trying to weasel his way out as he can already feel the healing effect take place.

"Aw Jaune you really should not lie, it's not very nice all the poor tree wants to do is play with you." Harry's lecture kind of losses it's point when said tree refuses to stop moving it's whips.

"Now Jaune I am sure you're ready for round two come on get to it!"

The only warning Jaune got was a tree branch flying at him.

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

 **So I like to watch things while I write ….. I just got to Volume 3 …...T-T**


	4. Ch 4 Wand

**_[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

We currently find our young hero flopped onto the ground, panting in exhaustion the young blonde is staring at the sky with a rather blank look on his face. If someone was to look at this scene with no context they might find it rather like a painting that depicts a blonde child gazing glass eyed at the sky while moonlight cascades around him which only serves to enhance the multi coloured flowers that are blooming around him. Of course this scene is anything but beautiful for our young hero no he would describe it as hell, sadly the demonic tree in the background is not really helping his opinion.

"Wow Jauney boy you lasted eight minutes this time, if you keep up with that kind of practice you might last thirty minutes one day. Of course you haven't practised with a real partner so you might not last as long." Another thing adding to Jaune's nightmare is his rather strange teacher, honestly Harry seemed so normal but now that Jaune has spent a week with him the things that make someone mad became so apparent in his mentor. The thing is his madness did not really matter now, Harry is a great teacher and one that wanted the best for the young child.

"Did I ever mention that I want to stab you with a spork, cause I really really want to stab you right now. Can you hand me a spork?" Of course Jaune would never admit that he truly does appreciate his mentor, it might make the man even crazier.

"Hmm last I checked you wanted to stab me with a rusty spork not just a normal one, of course you can have one, although I don't think you can even move your hand at the moment." As always Harry snaps his fingers and a spork appears in Jaune's hand, sadly the young child could not even pretend to stab his mentor.

"And whose fault is it that I can't move right now, I will give you a hint his name rhymes with mary." Jaune struggles in vain to stab the man but he can only wiggle his pinkie at the moment.

"What are you talking about Jaune? Whipping Willow does not rhyme with mary." The grin on Harry's face honestly really started to make Jaune nervous.

"You know damn well who I am talking about, I will give you another shot here is another hint it is not the Whipping Willow." At this point the blonde is only stalling for time until he regains feeling in his fingers so he can stab the annoying man in front of him.

"Oh I know exactly who you are talking about, but I really don't understand what did my neighbour Terry do to cause you such pain my apprentice." Harry starts to whistle innocently.

"...Yeah Terry did everything, I am pretty sure you don't even have a neighbour Harry." Just a few more second and his revenge will be complete.

"Of course I have neighbours Jaune, it just so happens that none of them are named Terry who would have thought? I'm surprised Jaune, I figured that you would be a lot more excited it is officially Monday which means seven days have passed since you gained your Magical core child." Just like that all the pieces of the puzzle fell together for Jaune suddenly he knew exactly why Harry had a shit eating grin on his face, luckily enough for Harry he managed to piece it all together before he stabbed the annoying man.

"Oh thank all the god out there, no more physical training I can finally learn magic. Good bye you demonic tree." If Jaune could he would be dancing in elation.

"Oh I am afraid I must tell you something that you might not like." The shit eating grin on Harry's face just kept on increasing, in turn a ball of dread started to form in Jaune's stomach.

"What is it my oh so kind master, surely someone as kind as you would not ruin the dreams of an innocent child. Right? Right!?" Jaune tried to look like a sad puppy but it appeared that it had no effect on Harry.

"Being the kind individual that I am I won't tell you what you're dreading, I was just going to show you your schedule my young student." Still wearing the shit eating grin Harry hands Jaune his new schedule for training, with trembling hands Jaune looks it over but he almost immediately regrets it.

Physical training every day for the foreseeable future, sadly learning magic did not let him drop physical training.

"WHY!? Why have the gods forsaken me, I thought I was free." Jaune drops onto his knees and bemoans his fate crying to the sky. Trembling in sadness Jaune looks to the sky for a sign that he was not forsaken but all can see is the amused eyes of his insane mentor.

"Kid trust me the gods don't give two shits about you, I have met a few of them and they have other things to worry about. Now are you just going to stand there, or are you going to follow me." With a teasing grin the ancient mage walks away with a smooth gait.

Feeling both intrigued and worried Jaune follows his master into the manor, they pass a couple of doors until they are in front of another oak door. Harry is standing in front of the doors whistling the theme song to Looney Toons.

"Umm Harry what are we doing here?" Feeling that the best way to get answers is to ask questions Jaune does just that.

"Jaune let me tell you something, there comes a time in every boys life when he starts to feel certain things. When that time comes you must acquire a wand, you know …. To do magic?" The grand speech in Harry's head really did not sound as good when it was spoken aloud.

"Was that a question? You know what it does not really matter, does that mean we are going to get my wand now?" Jaune can't help but be excited to receive his wand as that means he can finally study magic.

"Yeah kid, I really wanted to say something awesome but I don't think I can pull it off, now this is the ingredient room so make sure not to touch anything unless I say so." With a snap of his fingers the oak doors swing open, Jaune was prepared to make a smart ass comment but the room was too shocking.

The room itself is enormous well over the size of the house, the murmured space altering magic from Harry is enough for Jaune to figure out what is going on. The room is filled to the brim with thousands of cabinets each holding their own supply to unique ingredients.

"There is so much here, what do you even use this stuff for?" Jaune is still looking around and still can't find the end of the room.

"Hmmm currently I do not use these ingredients, but with you here I can finally start using them." Harry looks around idly not really caring about what is in this room.

"All right I guess that makes sense, can we go get my wand now? Speaking of which how are we going to get my wand?" Jaune is still excited but is starting to get nervous.

"Oh we are not going to get the wand we are going to make it, using the ingredients in this room" Harry starts to drag Jaune towards a table..

"How the heck are we going to make a wand from all these ingredients, are we just going to select ingredients at random?"

"No, that would take far too long to find the proper mix. What we are going to do is use Magic sensitive paper and a rather invasive spell to determine what your magic natural aligns to and what ingredients mesh with that." Harry takes out a piece of paper from the desk and hands it to Jaune.

"Okay? What do I do with the paper?" Jaune takes the paper but has no idea what to do with it.

"Nothing much all you have to do is bleed on the paper, use that training blade I gave you." After Harry's sentence ends Jaune hesitantly cuts his palm and bleeds onto the page. As soon as the blood soaks in Harry murmured a spell and snaps his finger.

The blood starts to glow a brilliant crimson, it then starts to move into letters on the page it ends rather quickly. As soon as it is done Harry picks up the sheet and starts to read, almost immediately Jaune could tell something was wrong as the temperature in the room dropped enormously then the laughter started, the cold broken and deadly laughter.

Harry looks as if he lost his mind as he cackles madly, his eyes start to glow silver.

"Harry! What's going on!?" Jaune's shouting sounds like a small insect compared to Harry's mad laughter but it appears as if his voice reached him on some level. It was slow at first barely noticeable but his laughter starts to slow and quiet until it down to a mad snicker.

It only takes another minute or so before the glowing stops but eventually the room's temperature rises back up.

"Harry? Are you okay now? What happened is something wrong?" Jaune is rather hesitant to breach the topic but he really wants some answers, the only response from Harry is a silent judging stare that lasts for several minutes.

"I guess I am fine Jaune, I was just wondering how much all of this was my own decision and how much of this was preordained. And no nothing wrong happened it was just unexpected." Harry manages to croak out his mood seems to be rising but he is clearly still shaken up as his voice sounds far too hollow.

"Wait here for a little bit Jaune, I will go make your wand right now." Just like that Harry shuffles out into a side room, it honestly seems like Harry just wants to avoid Jaune for a little bit.

It only takes five minutes before boxes start to fly towards the room Harry went into, after that the only sound Jaune can hear is quiet shuffling and a rather distinctive buzzing sound. After another twenty minutes Harry comes back into the room holding a silver box.

"Come on kid, I guessing that this little beauty is going to need some room when you touch it. Out of all the wands I saw kid this one is truly unique." Harry starts to lead Jaune back out to the garden.

"Umm Harry what ingredients did you use in my wand? Was it anything cool? Like a dragon tooth or maybe a phoenix feather." Jaune tries to break the silence as he has never seen his mentor this down, his attempt earns him an awkward grin.

"I tell the kid that his wand is the most unique wand I have ever seen and he thinks the core is something boring like a phoenix feather. I swear kid I am going to stuff so much magical knowledge in your head." Harry speaks to Jaune obviously still awkward but no longer broken sounding.

Pretty soon the both of them are standing outside in the same glade Jaune was lying in earlier.

"All right Jaune here is your wand, now be prepared for something shocking as your ingredients were rather unusual." Harry hands Jaune the box and takes several steps back obviously giving the child space.

The box itself is nothing unusual it's just a wooden box painted silver but what lies in the box is what has Jaune so nervous, still his curiosity wins over his fear so he opens his box and sets his gaze on his wand. The wand is long easily a foot give or take a few inches, it looks pure silver especially under the moonlight other than that it looks like a polished stick.

"All right Jaune now all you need to do is lift your wand out of the box and the connection should seal." Harry's voice snaps Jaune out of his daze so the child takes his wand.

The effects are almost immediately, the air starts to fill with a massive pressure and a shimming figure appears above Jaune.

"12 inches Moonlit Silver with a core of crystallized ichor, filled with clippings of death's cloak." As soon as Harry finished his statement the shimmering figure starts to materialize.

"Hello my master." The figure speaks quietly.

"Hello Thanatos." Harry mummers back.

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

 **I was getting sleepy near the end so I apologize if I made some mistakes.**  
 **I will fix mistakes when I wake up.**


	5. Ch 5 Marked

**_I am a little irritated right now as I proof read my story every time before I post it, the thing is when I start to read it on mobile I find so many mistakes it's honestly rather irksome._**

 ** _[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]_**

"Thanatos what are you doing here? Surely it can't be time yet, he is but a child." The level response leaves Harry's mouth rather quickly.

"Ah, no master it is not time. I was summoned here to quell your anger my liege, your outburst earlier shook your domain." Thanatos replies without missing a beat clearly expecting this type of response from Harry.

"If that was true than you would not have appeared when the child received his wand, do not presume you can lie to me Thanatos!" Harry shouts with ferocity, which is a rather odd sight as Harry is usually a blank slate.

"I would not lie to you my master, I know my place. I may have left out some things but I could never lie to you. If you must know I must mark the child as your heir as he has received the blessing of an hallow." His smooth voice replies with clear obedience but Thanatos chose the wrong words.

"My heir!? Absolutely not surely you know of my plans by now Thanatos." Harry roars at first but manages to level his voice.

"Ah yes your plan, of course I know of it my liege but he has received the blessing I am compelled to mark him." Thanatos bows lowly in hopes of not angering the aspect of death.

"Why are you repeating yourself Thanatos? I believe I made myself rather clear you will not mark the boy." Harry appears to gain some semblance of control as his tone is once again smooth

"I'm afraid that I can not follow that master, Magic itself is forcing this task upon me. If it was up to me I would only mark the child when he received all three blessings." Thanatos visible tenses as he finish his sentence clearly waiting for a rage filled response.

" I refuse, if I must I will make it an order Thanatos do not make me repeat myself once more." Harry's gaze pieces through Thanatos clearly filled with a threat.

"Please my liege if you force me to leave now Magic itself will torment me until the child is marked." At this point Thanatos bows so low that his face nearly touched the ground.

"I do not care, you know how I feel about the mark Thanatos. He will not be marked !" Clearly losing patience Harry shouts at the end.

"All right I am sick of this if you are going to talk about me can you at least explain what is happening. Please Harry this is starting to really irritate me." Clearly fed up with his self imposed silence Jaune speaks up.

"It does not matter Jaune. Thanatos will be leaving and you will never hear of this matter again." Harry's voice travels the clearing smoothly but it is clearly filled with ice cold fury.

"No, I want to know. What is he talking about? It is clearly about me." Jaune voices his opinion.

"Perhaps I should tell him master it is my duty after all." Thanatos responds but this earns him a fury ridden glare from Harry.

"I said no, he does not need to know about this." If looks could kill than the god of death would have died from the glare Harry was sending him.

"Your name is Thanatos right? Can you please tell me what is going on?" Jaune's small voice pipes in.

"Well since my Master has not exactly forbidden me from telling you I must mark you because of one of the ingredients in your wand, the cloak of death has accepted you as a potential master." Near the end Thanatos flinches from the rage dancing in Harry's eyes.

"And I said he will not receive the mark, so knowing of the mark is unimportant. Come on Jaune we can start your magic training right now all you have to do is come with me." Harry tries to smile kindly at Jaune but his eyes are still glowing ominously.

"And what does this mark do? Also why is Harry so against me taking it?" Clearly disobeying Jaune asks Thanatos his questions.

"Well this mark will do nothing except boost the size of your magical core, but if you collect all three marks something else will happen, I would tell you what but I am pretty sure if I told you that one my master would skin me alive. As for the reason he does not want you to take the mark you would have to ask my master." Thanatos quickly answers the young child's questions.

"Alright, umm Harry why don't you want me to take the mark?" Jaune asks Harry curiosity clear on his face.

"... If I tell you will you drop this matter and listen to me Jaune?" Harry asked clearly annoyed at the child.

"Maybe, if you don't tell me I might accept the mark." Feeling like he would not get his answers any other way Jaune threatens Harry.

"Wow threats already? You learn fast Jaune, fine you win. The reason I don't want you to receive the mark is because when I was young I was marked without my permission which led to my greatest regret." After responding Harry stares vacantly at the stars.

"But Harry it's just one mark I am not going to get all three, plus this mark will make me stronger." Jaune responds hesitantly.

"Oh it all makes sense now, that's why you are fighting me so hard on this. You just want the mark because it will make you stronger. Jaune put your faith in me you will become strong it's just a matter of time, you don't need this cursed mark." Harry stares deeply into Jaune's eyes trying to convey his sincerity.

"Well I am not going to lie, the increase in strength is one of my reasons. But my major reason here is because not marking me will cause Thanatos pain" Harry tries to find fault in Jaune's words but they ring true.

"Why are you so concerned about that Jaune? Thanatos has lived for aeons he can bare with the pain for a few decades." Clearly Harry is still trying to convince Jaune to not take the mark.

"But it will still hurt, umm Thanatos how badly will it hurt?" Jaune walks forward and lifts the hood covering the death god's face.

The face staring back at him is rather odd, Thanatos does not have a face he just has a jagged blank white mask.

"That is a rather hard question to answer child, if I had to compare it to a pain you know I would say it's rather like when you received your Magical Core." The jagged mask tears near the mouth as Thanatos talks but there is clearly no mouth behind the mask.

"You see Harry, How could I live with myself if I put someone through that type of pain. I think it would be better if I just accepted the mark." Jaune's voice rings with conviction.

"Why Jaune, I already told you he can handle it." Harry clearly is still trying to convince the young blond that this is not going to be a great idea.

"Because it's my decision to make Harry, I am not an emotionless puppet I don't think I would feel good about myself if I let him suffer for years when I could help him now." Harry freezes slightly from some of Jaune's words only to laugh moments later.

"I guess I am just like the old man, trying to make decisions for you because I know better. Alright Jaune you win, you can take the mark ….. I don't know why I am so worried anyways I just have to stop you from gaining the other marks." Harry takes a few steps back and nods at his servant.

"All right Thanatos I am ready to receive the mark, lay it on me." Jaune steps forward until he is right in front of the kneeling figure.

"Many thanks Jaune, if you ever need something from me just call my name I will respond if I am not tied up with my duty." Finally Thanatos stands, compared to Jaune he was a giant.

"In the name of the sacred pact between life and death I invoke the mark of aóratos on this child as he had earned the blessing." With surprising grace Thanatos removes his cloak and surrounds Jaune with it.

Ever so slowly the cloak starts to turn into mist, once the cloak was fully gone Jaune felt a stinging on his collar bone, other than that he really did not feel that different maybe a little more energized but he clearly did not feel some unimaginable strength.

"Alright young one, it is done you are now marked by death. Again I must thank you as the pain would have driven me crazy." If masks could smile Jaune was sure that Thanatos's mask was doing so.

"Is that it? I really don't feel that different, I mean shouldn't I have noticed the difference by now?" Jaune blushed in embarrassment as he did not mean to sound bitter.

"Hahahaha, thank you young one for the laugh. It is a rather small boost so you should not notice anything, especially since you can't really feel your core yet." Thanatos ruffles Jaune's hair as he explains.

"Yes if my student was not so eager to accept the mark and instead learned magic he might of felt the difference but now he will never know." Harry manages to cut in.

"Ha ha laugh all you want, but I still think I did the right thing." Jaune merely pouts at the both of them.

"Yeah I get it kid but really Thanatos could have handled it, speaking of my wayward servant should you not be heading back to the underworld now. Surely Hades needs you there to reap the dead." While Harry voice sounded kind it was a rather clear dismissal.

"Of course my liege I will head back at once. Now remember Jaune simply speak my name if you ever find yourself in need of my help, I do owe you a favour after all Death always claims its debts but we also pay our dues." Once Thanatos finished saying his goodbyes seven floating coffins materialized around him and set in a wing like pattern.

"One last word my master, when the time comes for your plan to be enacted remember that destiny can be a rather fickle force." Once done with his warning Thanatos starts to fly away, which looks rather odd.

"Hey Harry can we start my magic lesson now? I mean it's not that late and you did offer me my lessons earlier." Jaune asks with a rather sheepish expression.

"Ever the greedy apprentice. Hmmmm we can start now if you really want, just remember Jaune it is rather late." Harry stares at Jaune with I know something you don't look.

"All right got it Harry, so what am I learning first please tell me it's that flame spell. Oh no wait it's gotta be some time spell right?" Jaune clearly missing the look from excitement.

"No we are not going to be learning any of those spells Jaune, we are going to start of with a little game that I am sure your going to love." Harry's smile slowly morphs into a shit eating grin.

"Ummm what game are we going to play, please tell me it does not involve the Whipping Willow I don't think I can handle any more physical training." This time Jaune managed to catch Harry's look, which in turn starts to fill him with dread.

"Oh it's nothing it's just a little game I like to call hide and go meditate, here are the rules you are going to hide some where in my backyard once you have found your spot you have to erase your presence through meditation if I find you I get to whack you with the stick of truth." Harry continues to grin madly at Jaune.

"What's the stick of truth?" Jaune timidly asks.

"Nothing much just this thing." With a flick of his writs a stun baton appears in Harry's hand.


	6. Ch 6 Potion

**Well there was no particular questions from reviews, so I am just going to hop into it.**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I have written about.]**

 **(1 month since last chapter.)**

Fear pure unadulterated fear is the only thing on Jaune's mind at the moment, he only has three more minutes before the devil himself appears and Jaune can't figure out how to stop him. The young blonde tenses as he hears a twig snap, he would have ran away if he thought that could have saved him but he has already tried that. After a few moments the blonde relaxes again as he was not assaulted by a mad-man.

"Jauney boy, you only have a minute left. Oh I do hope you found a better hiding place." To anyone else that sweet tone would have relaxed them but to Jaune it only threw him into a greater panic. Not seeing any alternatives the young child jumps into the nearby pond, once Jaune sunk to the bottom he closed his eyes and started to mediate.

In the span of a couple of seconds the child completely removed his presence, not even a professional ninja could find him at this point. Sadly our young hero is not dealing with a ninja no he is dealing with death itself.

"Ready or not here I come Jauney boy." Jaune does not even flinch when he hears that haunting voice, in fact the young boy tries to erase his presence further. The next few moments test the strength of Jaune's resolve as he hears the approaching footsteps, every so slowly the steps start to near his location but Jaune remains firm and does not panic.

"Hmmm I wonder where he hid this time, I don't know why he is always so scared when we play this game good old Shockie just wants to be his friend." The demonic voice is far too close if Jaune was a lesser man he would have already bolted from the pond.

"Hey Shockie where do you think he went? To the east you say, are you sure? Of course I believe you it's just your horrible with directions. Oh come on that was your fault to." The mad voice starts to get fainter as the man leaves the clearing, pretty soon the young child can no longer hear the footsteps. Ever so slowly the young blonde starts to resurface, so he can breath again.

It only takes him five seconds to reach the surface, once his head is in open air again he realizes he made a horrible choice as he sees the mad-man sitting on the shore with a loony smile on his face.

"Well look who it is Shockie I told you that your sense of direction sucks, he was at the bottom of the pond after all. I found you Jaune come on out." Harry's commands the young blonde to come out, if he thought he could make a break for it he would have already left. So resigned to his fate the child rises out of the water and stands before the devil.

"All right Jauney boy, it's question time! What would you get if you add Re'ems blood and a vial of basilisk tears?" Harry sings out his question, while he wildly swings the stun baton named Shockie.

"A crude draught of strength, with just those ingredients the user would be three times stronger for about 20 seconds but then their muscles would start to lock and stiffen."Jaune slowly replies clearly expecting more questions.

"Good job Jauney boy, now what might you add to the draught to avoid that particular problem." Without missing a beat Harry asks another question.

"Well you could add plenty of things to counteract that effect for example Phoenix tears, would neutralize the the Basilisk tears but this would weaken the strengthening effect. To remove the effect and increase the strengthening part one should add … Onions." Jaune responds like a well oiled machine until the end at that point he hesitated.

"Hmmm and why would Onions counteract the negative effect?" Harry clearly seeing weakness launches another attack.

"Because Onions have layers?" Jaune responds but he starts to sweat like crazy as he finally realized that if he gets hit with Shockie while wet he might just pass out from the pain.

"Is that a question Jauney boy?" Harry starts to twirl Shockie menacingly.

"No, sir it was my answer." Jaune straightens up and responds with a clear voice, it took awhile but Jaune slowly learned that Harry generally did not like hesitance. Harry slowly stares at Jaune clearly seeing if he would back off, once it was clear that the boy was sticking with his answer he smiled.

"Good that was correct, I am glad that you saw the appeal of learning potions Jaune but I am sure little old Shockie here is not as happy, so one last question. What spell would I cast if I wanted to copy something?" Harry once again sings out his response, with a resounding click Shockie the stun baton blurred to life.

"The Gemino curse would duplicate an item, through the use of runes one can enchant an object to constantly replicate but the copies generally decay quickly. If someone wanted to make the duplicated item permanent they would cast Stabilire Gemino." With clear relief Jaune answers Harry's final question.

"Damn you got it right, fine I won't shock you today Jaune but you should know that you're making Shockie very upset with your progress." Harry murmured his response as he shut down Shockie.

"All right, now Jaune can you tell me how I found you this time?"

"Um I am not to sure sir, I was pretty sure that I completely eliminated my presence." Jaune merely shrugs, since the baton is no longer out the young blonde can finally relax.

"Oh come one Jaune you really can't tell me how I caught you? Well all right the reason I caught you this time is because I heard the water splash when you entered." Once Harry finished responding he started to drag Jaune to the manor.

"What! Really? That's not fair Harry, I could have won today but you cheated." Jaune starts to whine like the child he is.

"Oh shush I never had any rules other than do not get caught, I can't exactly turn my ears off Jaune." Jaune blushed in embarrassment from Harry reprimand.

"Fine I guess that's fair, hey where are we going Harry?" Jaune questions as his mentor drags him to another door.

"Practical potions, I think your theoretical knowledge is strong enough to start brewing. Now remember all the safety guidelines I taught you, I don't want to replace any of my equipment because you blew yourself up." With a teasing grin Harry opens the door and marches Jaune into a modest room that only has a single desk with a cauldron on top.

"Okay Jaune here is what's going to happen I will give you the ingredients and you have to make a potion using said ingredients, you can follow a recipe that you remembered but I would prefer if you only used your knowledge from the ingredients to make a potion."

Harry snaps his fingers and a pile of ingredients appears in front of our blonde hero.

"All right let's see what we are working with here Dragon scales, lock of hair from a Banshee and finally a tooth from a Cloaker. So the Dragon scale would offer magical resistance while the lock of hair should offer magical absorption and the Cloakers tooth should bind both effects together." Jaune mumbles as he starts to prepare his ingredients.

Slowly Jaune starts to melt the scale which requires plasma to heat, once melted Jaune vials the liquefied Dragon scale. Next he grinds the tooth into a fine dust and again stores the results into a separate vial finally nearing the end of preparation Jaune soaks the hair in his blood.

Once done he slowly adds the ingredients to the cauldron making sure to stir clockwise every five minutes, nearing the end of his brewing the young blonde takes the cauldron off the flame and bottles his results, of course feeling rather proud he hands Harry his potion.

"Interesting, now Jaune what exactly did you make?" Harry examines the bottles and nods his head lightly making sure not to spill any he uncorks it and smells the contents.

"Well I am not sure if this potion already has a name but I made a potion that sort of acts like a magical shield, it will at first absorb the magic being casted at the drinker than it will resist whatever make it through." Jaune speaks lightly but with pride as he thinks he did well for his first potion.

"Hmmm you are right it does do those thing, but I see a problem with the potion do you know what it is?" Harry gives Jaune a questioning look.

"There is a problem? What is it? I thought that the potion would work perfectly." Clearly not sure of the error Jaune tries to get the answer from Harry.

"Well I can't exactly blame you for not catching it as this is your first potion, you see once the potion is inside of the drinkers system it will start to absorb the drinkers magic as well. To avoid this you should have melted the banshee's hair as well, and mixed your blood with the scale instead." Harry speaks with a kind tone clearly trying to show his young apprentice that he did well.

"All right so that is going to be our potion lesson for the day, now we are going to move onto spell practice. Do you remember Stabilire Gemino charm we were talking about earlier, what I want you to do it practice the spell on your potion." Harry hands the potion back to Jaune and makes sure that everything is sealed again.

"Okay I will try, but I have not casted any spells yet Harry what if I can't get it to work." Clearly feeling nervous over his next task Jaune starts to twitch.

"Ah don't worry about it Jaune I am going to be right here with you giving you tips on how to cast the spell, there is no reason to be nervous we have all day." Harry merely goes to sit down as he waits for Jaune's first attempt at the spell.

"Stabilire Gemino!" Jaune shouts the spell as he flicks his wand in the spells pattern but the only thing that happened is the bottle shaking slightly.

"Good first try Jaune, in fact you got the wand movement down so the problem is not your wand movements so it's most likely a matter of will. Remember Jaune you must want the bottle to be duplicated with all your being." Harry advices from his seat as he waits for Jaune to cast again.

"Stabilire Gemino!" Again Jaune shouts the spell but this time a dull red light travels from his wand but it dissipates before it hits the bottle.

"Good that one was much better, try visualizing another bottle suddenly appearing next to your bottle that should help." Harry once again lectures.

"Stabilire Gemino!" Again Jaune shouts out the spell but this time a ruby red spell comes racing out of his wand, it hits the bottles and suddenly there were two bottles. Jaune would have started to celebrate but he collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"I did it Harry, but why do I feel so drained?" Jaune questions from his place on the floor.

"Oh that? It's because your core is still young and this is a rather advanced spell, you should feel better in a few moments. Oh by the way congratulations on casting your first spell, now make sure to keep casting the spell once you recover you need to practice using that particular spell." Harry drones on as he rises from his chair.

"Sure will do Harry, umm Harry my parents are coming home tomorrow." Jaune timidly states which annoys Harry.

"So?" Clearly not getting the point Harry questions Jaune.

"Well …. Can you come meet them?"

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything that I have written about.]**

 **One review so yay?**

 **Got nothing much to talk about.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

**Alright so here is another chapter!**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I own nothing I write about.]**

"You did not bring Shockie right? I mean no offence but Shockie does not really need to be here, it's just going to be a simple dinner with no random bouts of insanity." Jaune stares at his mentor making sure that the older man understands the importance of this particular dinner.

"Jesus, Jaune will you relax you're acting like I am your boyfriend. I mean no offence or anything but first of all you're not my type and second of all your far too young. Well to be far almost everyone I meet is far too young for me." With a teasing grin Harry whacks Jaune.

"All right I get it, I am just nervous. Speaking of which you did not actually say I did not bring Shockie, so to clear my nerves how about you say it." Jaune stares at Harry in suspicion.

" Really? Fine I Harry James Potter swear upon my Magic that I did not bring Shockie the stun baton. You happy now Jaune, I swear I have no idea why you so paranoid all the time." Once Harry finished his oath he conjured a bottle of wine.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because every time you teach me something it is always with Shockie with you, I mean can't you ever teach me something without threatening me with pain." Jaune glares as Harry started to whistle innocently.

" I would but you can't deny that you remember every single thing I taught you, it's the best way to learn Jauney boy." Harry's response only earns him mild curses from the young child.

"I remember everything you teach me because I am smart, you only shock me because you find it funny, admit it I'm onto you." Jaune points at Harry which only earns him more innocent whistling.

"I admit nothing, now any last lectures Jauney boy cause we have been standing in front of your house for a rather long time." Jaune blushed in embarrassment as he realized Harry's words were right.

"No nothing else, just please behave." Jaune merely mumbles as he opens the door using his own key.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought my teacher like you asked!."

A small shuffling sound comes from the living room as someone approaches, it only takes but a few moments before they appeared in front of death and the child. The woman wore a lively expression as she beams at the child, she looked about twenty five with lively crimson curls.

"Oh Jaune Jaune I missed you so much! Come on give your mother a hug." Jaune hugs his mother rather quickly clearly he missed her as well, unnoticed by Jaune she starts to stare at Harry in suspicion.

"Ah, Hello my name is Harry James Potter and I am your child's mentor." As Harry drawls out his response, he bows ever so slightly.

"Yes little Jaune Jaune told me all about you, Oh where are my manners My name is Jackie Arc my husband is in the kitchen, how about you go put away that wine while I talk to my little Jaune Jaune." Jackie leads Jaune towards the living room leaving Harry by himself.

Seeing no reason to wait Harry marches towards the kitchen, making sure to not knock anything over on his way there. As soon as he enters the kitchen he is greeted with the sight of tall slim man chopping vegetables, the man has short blonde hair that is rather spiky.

"Ah hello you must be Jaune's father, I'm Harry James Potter and I am your son's mentor. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Arc." Harry once again introduces himself, this causes the man to stop chopping the vegetables.

"The pleasures all mine, name's Atlas Arc." While the words were polite the tone was curt and short.

"Alright I am not one for word games, so tell me Mr. Potter what do you want with my boy." Atlas stares Harry down.

"Nothing malicious Mr. Arc I just felt like taking on an apprentice, surely you are not implying that I am a pedophille Mr. Arc." Harry's words cause Atlas to tense briefly but he relaxes rather quickly.

"No, if that was the case I assure you I would have hunted you down and killed you I already took Jaune to the doctor's under the pretext of a routine physical. The thing is just because you are not a pedophille does'nt mean you don't want something, if it's the prestige of teaching an Arc you're after then back off." Atlas merely points at Harry using the knife in his hands.

"Hahahahahahaha Excuse me for my laughter Mr. Arc, It's just been so long since someone has threatened me. If it makes you feel better I would prefer to remain anonymous, so you have need to worry about me leaching off of the Arc name." Harry's little outburst earns him a heavy glare from Atlas, Harry tries to smile disarmingly but his eyes are still filled with mirth.

"No it does not make me feel better as that eliminated a possible reason for your mentor-ship, so tell me Harry what is your reason." Atlas once again glares at Harry, but he quickly goes back to cutting the vegetables.

"Sheesh and I thought Jaune was paranoid, I see where he got it from. I really don't have much of a reason, I guess your son just caught my eye he has a rather kind heart." Harry answers slowly as he puts away the wine.

Jaune's father stares at Harry slowly judging the ancient wizard clearly trying to discern the honesty of the man's words.

"Fine, I can accept that but if you hurt my son I will tear you to pieces. Your lucky Jaune has spoken nothing but good things about you, now can you go set the table I am almost done." Atlas dismisses the wizard, Harry seeing that conversation is no longer on the table complies and heads off to set the table on his way there he sees Jaune chatting animatedly with his mother.

It only takes a few moments but the entire tables is set, a couple of minutes later Jackie and Jaune are entering the dining room.

"Oh hello again Harry, I see that your conversation with my husband went well." Jackie gives Harry a measuring look.

"Ah yeah, I can't exactly speak for your husband but him and I have struck an accord at least from my perspective." Harry nods at Jaune and sits down.

"Yeah me and him are fine." Atlas walks into the room carrying a roast.

"Umm Mom, Dad what are you talking about?" Jaune expresses his confusion about the current topic.

"Oh don't worry about it honey, Harry and your father just had to have a conversation. You don't need to panic okay." Jackie smiles at her child as she speaks.

Jaune just shrugs and goes to sit down, clearly not that concerned. Once of all the food has been placed everyone sits down and eats. The silence is the room is palpable as no one so much as mummers a word.

"I must say the food is wonderful, you must share the recipe with me Atlas." Harry not concerned with the silence at all breaks it casually.

"Glad you liked it, I am not going to lie my cooking is one of the reasons Jackie married me, she is an absolute horrid cook." Atlas grins at his wife and chuckles as she blushes up a storm.

"Atlas! Why would you tell him that? Fine if we are breaking out embarrassing secrets how about I tell him about how you threw up on me during our first date." The crimson haired woman grins as her husband sputters.

"Hey that's not fair, motion sickness happens to a lot of people… It's not my fault you wanted to go on that boat ride, I even told you I was horrible with boats." Atlas mumbles out his embarrassing tale.

"Hehehehehe again excuse my laughter, but the both of you are adorable." Harry's response get's him weird looks from two of the occupants of the table.

"I am pretty sure we are older than you, you can't call someone older than you adorable that's just wrong. In fact you know what you're adorable how do you like that." Atlas speaks out in a mocking voice, it becomes apparent that when Atlas is not being serious he is a bit of a goof ball.

"Hahahahahahahhaha! I am glad that you think I am adorable but I assure you there is no way you're my senior." Harry's roaring laughter startles his hosts but he was far too amused to keep it in.

"Huh? What are you talking about you can't be a day older than twenty, I know me and Jackie here look young but we are both in our 40's" Just like Jaune Atlas feels the need to express his confusion.

"Don't worry I get that all the time but my semblance keeps me looking young, I assure you that I am way older than the both of you." Harry explains rather simply, which was rather impressive as both Jaune and Harry know that he did not in fact have a semblance.

"Wow that's rather weird, not going to lie but Ozpin does have a time related semblance who am I to judge yours, hey since we are on the topic of semblances how strong are you any ways." Atlas continues without care, this earns a face palm from Jaune as he saw this coming.

Jaune hopes beyond hope that Harry would downplay his abilities.

"Well that's a rather hard question to answer …. I would say very strong, I am pretty sure I could defeat the both of you with one hand tied behind my back." Harry chirps out, this earns him a massive face palm from Jaune and a challenging look from the other occupants of the table.

A onyx dagger flies across the table aimed directly at Harry's head, but he parries it with a stun baton without even looking up from his meals.

"Damn it Harry! I thought you promised me that you would not bring Shockie!" Not caring the slightest that his mother threw a dagger Jaune reprimands Harry.

"Oh this is not Shockie, this is his older more badass brother KnockOutie." Harry speaks smoothly as he continues to parry daggers.

"Enough Jackie he is clearly at least a little capable, we can really test him later. What do you say old man up to prove yourself?" Atlas grins at the ancient wizard clearly trying to provoke him, but he only receives a nod from Harry.

"That sounds acceptable, but first we need to finish our meals can't fight on a empty stomach." Harry's response earns him more challenging looks.

"Wait what? No, absolutely not you are not fighting my parents Harry." Jaune declares his opinion.

"Don't worry sweetie we won't hurt him too badly, we are just going to test him." Jaune's mother smiles at her son.

"Yeah don't worry about it Jaune Jaune, but maybe we should introduce ourselves properly to him Jackie? Here I will go first, my name is Atlas Arc the man who can carry the world." Atlas flexes comically for his son.

"Damn I wanted to go first, Fine my name is Jackie Arc and I am the Jack of Blades." Jackie smiles disarmingly, even as hundreds of daggers appear behind her.

"Oh are we doing titles, well my name is Harry James Potter and I am the Master o-" Harry strikes a rather dramatic pose, but is interrupted by Jaune.

"Enough! Can we please just eat, I just wanted a normal dinner." Comical tears start to stream down Jaune's face.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I own nothing I write about.]**

 **All right folks that's all for now, in the next chapter Harry and Jaune's parents throw down.**

 **I am knocking the rating up, as I just finished volume three and I am feeling dark.**


	8. Chapter 8 Resolve

**I should never take a break, it completely kills my motivation to write so if I ever say I am taking a break please yell at me xD.**

 **Anyhow you are not here for my apology, so I should start the story now.**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or any other thing I write about!]**

Jaune could only stare at his mentor in dread, after he accepted his parents challenge the rest of the dinner passed in tormenting silence. Sadly Jaune's puppy dog look did not stop the fight, in fact his attempts at stopping it only bolstered his parents resolve.

"Alright I think we all had enough food, come on old geezer let's start this already." Atlas grins savagely at the ancient mage, but it only earns him a rather bored shrug.

"If that's what you want, who am I to stop you? Still are you sure you want to fight? I don't want to be known as the old man who kicked an innocent child's ass." Harry smiles smugly at the young couple, while young by his standards.

"You sure have guts old man, well I am done how about you Jackie? You ready to teacher this old bag of dust a lesson." Jaune's father merely grins cheekily at his wife.

"I am done, but I don't know if I feel like cleaning blood off of our training floor." Jackie gives her husband a mild nod and glares at Harry.

"You two are really starting to bore me can we drop the banter, and just duke it out in the ring? Like real fighters." Harry with clear boredom starts to twirl his stun baton around his fingers.

Jaune parents just share a brief look before both nod, in unison both of them stand up and motion for the immortal wizard to follow them Harry merely motions to Jaune and his parents share another look.

"Jaune Jaune, how about you go to your room and read the new X-Ray and Vav comic I got you." Jaune's mother tries to get Jaune to a safe area away from all of the violence.

"No if you and Harry are going to fight I want to see it! I mean it will be a fantastic learning experience …. It's not like I want to see Harry get his teeth kicked in." Jaune mumbles the last part under his breath but Harry clearly heard him as he starts to twirl the baton near Jaune.

"Are you sure Jaune? It's going to be really boring and totally not badass." One thing to be noted is that Atlas was never very good at convincing people of things, this is true in this case as well and it earns him a slap to the back of his head from his wife.

"What's the big deal the boy will eventually be exposed to this type of violence the both of you know how bloody the path of a hero is, and Jaune clearly want's to be one." Harry voices his opinion which earns him dark grimaces from his hosts.

Atlas just shrugs in the end and stares at his wife in question, she simply sighs and nods tiredly.

"Fine Jaune you can come but you have to stay in the observation room." Jackie responds in a less than enthusiastic voice, she motions for Jaune to follow them.

Jaune's parents lead Jaune and Harry through the house to the backyard where a large building is positioned. The building is enormous and circular in fact it looks a lot like a more modern version of the Coliseum, except scaled down to a more manageable level.

Once in the building the couple motions Jaune to a separate hallway, and he follows the command with little to no resistance clearly knowing exactly where he is going. Jaune's parents lead Harry down the other hallway, it's a relatively short trip before all of them appear in a rather large room. The room is completely white with a single giant window on one side, through the window Harry could see rows and columns of seats, in the front row of seats they could see the young boy munching on popcorn with a resigned look on his face.

"Popcorn really? How often are fights shown here that you need that many seats." Harry states in disbelief.

"Ah that, well every year the Arc family hosts a tournament here, the winner of the tournament can either take their prize money or try their luck and challenge one of the participating Arcs if they win that fight they double their prize money, all proceeds go towards Faunus rights." Jackie explains in glee as she clearly takes some pride in the whole thing.

"Pffff like some one actually has the guts to challenge one of us I believe that last fool that did challenged little Suzy thinking she must be weak as she was the youngest participating Arc. He ended up with almost all of his bones being broken." Atlas grins with confidence towards the Master of Death.

"Come on I thought we were over the whole trash talking phase or do I need to make a wise crack about your mother? No? Alright then can finally start this thing?" Harry just yawns and ties one of his hands behind his back, this earns him a disbelieving look from the couple.

"You're not being serious right? Do you honestly think you can beat us with one hand behind your back?" Atlas demands in anger clearly not taking being underestimated well.

"Calm down honey, we just have to prove to this old bag of bones that we deserve his full attention." Jackie states in a serene voice but an under-layer of blood-lust clearly started to leak through.

"Yeah yeah, more bragging I get it already. If you really can force me to use both hands than I will bow and call you gods." Harry just yawns and stretches his right hand.

Jaune just munches on his popcorn clearly expecting this type of thing from his teacher, if Harry did not do this kind of thing then Jaune would have been surprised as Harry has always kept his word. Jaune watches as Harry walks into the center of the stage clearly wondering what his insane mentor had planed.

Jaune's parents glare at the confident mage, both of them start to circle around Harry as if they were sharks honing onto prey in unison both of them stop and brandish their fists. Almost immediately thousands of weapons start to barrage the mage, coming from the irate mother still Harry just merely steps out of the way of the weapons and parries the ones he can't. Jaune's father comes dashing at the mage with two massive swords from the barrage in his hands both swords starts to glow a radiant gold as he swings at the dodging mage. For the next couple of moments the mage simply dodges the blades from Jaune's mother and avoids the swipes from his father, feeling fed up Atlas raises one of his swords and swings it straight into the ground in front of Harry.

The effects are immediate the ground explodes into a mess of stone as a massive crater forms from the attack, Harry briefly loses his balance and suffers a cut on his palm from one of the many blades coming at him. Atlas's blade turns into dust in his hand so he grabs another massive blade from the barrage.

"Hmmm an interesting dynamic, one of you barrages your opponent constantly and the other one tries to deal massive damage with his borrowed blades I have to wonder how the both of you fight when you are separated." Harry remarks as he continues to dodge blades, shortly after he disappears and reappears right next to Jaune's father with a snap of his fingers he ties Atlas to the wall, Atlas clearly tries to snap the ropes but they were charmed indestructible.

With another burst of speed Harry appears next to Jackie, but she is clearly prepared as she starts to swing her arsenal of blades. Harry counters when he can and parries with his stun baton but something becomes apparent rather quickly, Jackie can make more than plain blades as he soon had to dodge a blast of lightning from one of her blades with this new edition the fight starts to get more complicated, as Jackie starts to create more elemental blades in the mix the only positive thing is that it appears that she can't make the same barrage she did earlier if Harry engages her in close combat.

"Interesting but I think it's time to test your husband, so have a nice time tied up." Again with a snap of his fingers the insane wizards ties the crimson haired mother to the wall, turning around he snaps his fingers and Atlas becomes free from his bindings.

Seeing that he is now free the experienced hunter charges at the wizard in a rather impressive display of speed, it only takes a moment before Atlas is once again in front of Harry swinging massive blades. Again something becomes apparent rather quickly it seems that when swinging downwards Atlas can swing his blade with the speed of a sonic boom but it quickly destroys the blade he was using but it's not much of a problem as he just picks up one of the surrounding blades. Still he is not fast enough to hit Harry as he simply dodges out of the blows with relative ease, luckily something happened that gave Atlas a chance as Harry stumbled on one of the many blades dropped onto the ground, with lighting fast reflexes Atlas swings out his hand and briefly touches Harry's chest. As soon as Atlas's hand made contact with Harry it became apparent why he was trying to touch him instead of hitting him with his blade as Harry soon dropped onto the ground making a massive crater where he stood.

"Damn …. Well that was interesting ….. I guess I know why they call you the man you can carry the world." Simply nodding Atlas swings his blade at his fallen foe clearly going in for the kill but Harry disappears and reappears near Jackie, still feeling rather weighted Harry snaps his fingers and mutters a spell.

"Well this whole experience was interesting but I think it was time I ended it." With a burst of speed Harry appears next to Atlas with his hand glowing a brilliant blue, within seconds a bolt of blue rushes out of his hand and smacks Atlas straight in the chest. Atlas looks dazed slightly but is clearly still standing.

"Hmmm well that is interesting I never expected you to be standing after a Stupefy, I must say Aura is truly extraordinary but I assure you that you're not going to be standing after this one." Harry once again disappears but appears in front of Atlas this time a giant bolt of sparkling blue rushes out of Harry's hand and in knocks the poor man out.

Standing in victory Harry simply snaps his fingers and the room is exactly as it was before the whole fight, he once again snaps his fingers and the two Arc's appear in front of him Jackie tries to say something but Harry sends a bolt of red at Atlas which causes the old hunter to jump awake in shock.

"Well I must say that you are indeed strong Mr. Potter I am sure Jaune will learn a lot from you." Jackie simply smiles at the old wizard as if they did not just fight brutally.

"Yeah…. Your strong old man but don't think my threat still does not stand, I just have to go get old Ozpin to kick your ass instead." Atlas responds with a rather goofy grin on his face.

"Don't give me that shit. I know both of you were holding back if that was all you had then neither of you would be considered the legends that your are." Harry states with a rather bland tone, the couple are about to respond but Harry disappears with a small popping sound only to reappear right next to Jaune in one of the seats.

"So what did you think kid? If you follow my instructions you can become as strong as me." Harry grins happily at Jaune as he steals the child's popcorn.

"You're so strong ….. My Parents are even stronger than they showed but I have a feeling that even if they went all out they could not even touch you if you took them seriously …. All of you are so strong …. I have a long way to go." Jaune mumbles in a daze not even caring that his mentor stole his popcorn.

"Yeah you do have a long way kid but if you train hard than you can be as strong as your parents in a twenty years kid." Harry stares at his young pupil clearly trying to read his mood.

"Twenty year!? Would it really take that long …. Am I really that bad of a student." Jaune responds in a broken tone.

"No kid, you have to understand that your parents were prodigies when they were your age and they have been training for over forty years it speaks of your talent that it would only take you twenty to catch up …. That is if we continue training at the pace we are." Harry once again tries to reassure his student.

"Is there no other way I don't want to take that long to be strong." Jaune stares at his mentor in hope.

"Yeah there is ….. I said if we continue at this pace it would take twenty years but if we put you under harsher training than we can cut that down to about nine years." Harry responds in a grave tone.

"If it can make me strong faster …. I would do it." Jaune speaks lowly with resolve.

Harry merely stares at Jaune as if he was judging the child's resolve.

"Alright we will start on Alchemy and the more exotic Magics tomorrow for now rest." Harry agrees and pats the young child's head.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about.]**

 **That's it for now! On another note I feel like I rely on character dialogue too much, what do you think is it a problem?**


	9. Chapter 9 Rights

**I just realized that I should have been more obvious with the time skip ….. But it happened so uh sorry?**

 **Jaune is now 14 so three more years till Beacon!**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about.]**

*Time skip about 7 years*

Jaune is crawling in a room carving runes and symbols into the floor, clearly taking the time to make sure everything is perfect he stands to admire his work. Once he stood up his features become visible as he is now standing in the moon-light, he is rather lanky with awkward limbs and sharp angles that promise to make him rather charming when he ages but at the moment clearly mark him as going through puberty. His hair's grown out in a mess of blonde locks that matches his insane mentor, his bangs manage to shadow his eyes concealing his sparkling blues.

Jaune stretches and double checks his work, he walks around the room making sure to both check each part and to not step on anything important. Once done our young hero heads towards the center of the room and cuts his palm making sure to chant his incantation, it only takes moments but the room starts to glow an eerie green, finally Jaune finishes his chant but this sparks the runes as they fly across the room branding into Jaune's arms and legs. The whole processes lasts only a minute or two, each second is filled with agony but Jaune seems resigned to this as he simply clenches his jaw and waits. The branding soon stops and like a marionette that has it's strings cut Jaune collapses into a heap.

"Honestly Jaune all that pain just to cast wandless Magic, I already told you that your wand spells are far more powerful." A rather distinctive accented voice startles our young hero but he soon relaxes as the familiar face of his mentor appears in his peripheral, Harry looks exactly as he did before but that is to be expected as his can longer age due to his status as the Master of Death.

"I told you before Harry this will help me if I ever lose my wand mid combat. Besides don't you have the same runes carved into your arms?" Jaune groans out from his place on the floor, not even looking at his mentor as he is far more fascinated with his clear skin as he knowns the runes are there but he can't see them.

"You're right I do have those runes carved into my arms but just because I do something does not make it a good idea, besides you and I both know you could cast Magic without a wand if you really practiced the runes only serve as a different source of channeling." Harry lectures his student but there is no heat in his words as he clearly does not disagree with his students decision.

"I know, we had this conversation at least twenty times and that's just counting last week." Jaune's voice cracks slightly which causes Harry to snort. Jaune glares at his mentor but goes back to examining his arms, he waves his arms slightly and points at his teacher. His arms start to glow blue as a bolt of Magic leaves his hands heading straight for his master, but Harry merely steps out of the way.

"Amazing the runes conceal themselves as long as I am not casting, hey Harry why do you always snap your fingers when casting Magic you could just point at someone, I bet it's because you want to look cool." Jaune grins cheerfully at his mentor.

"I choose to cast that way as a very important friend of mine casted that way ….. He once saved my life but in turn he lost his own so it's a way to remember him." Harry stares at his student in a lost daze clearly remembering days long since past, Jaune merely shuffles awkwardly and stares at the floor in embarrassment, over the years he learned that some topics would ruin Harry's mood he did not expect his innocent question to really effect his mentor.

"Sorry about that Harry, I did not mean to bring back bad memories." Jaune's statement appears to have knocked his mentor out of his stupor.

"Ah think nothing of it Jaune, I can't have you walking on eggshells all the time besides not all of them were bad." Harry smiles at Jaune but silence surrounds the both of them for a few moments.

"I must say I am glad you took such a shining to runes, this project alone shows that you're well beyond master level I just wished you showed the same passion for your other subjects." Harry breaks the silence and scolds his student lightly.

"Are you kidding me!? I am just as far in Alchemy and Rituals." Jaune points out with a light tone clearly relieved that his teacher was fine.

"True but you're falling behind in the basics like Charms and Transfiguration your only at graduate level in those fields." Harry reprimands which only earns him mumbled curses from the young blonde.

"Oh come on, you admitted that when you were my age you could not do half of the Magic I can." Jaune points out in pride which only earns him a smack to the back of the head from his mentor.

"Don't be smug Jaune, when I was your age I did not have the personification of Death it self helping me." Harry points out in his own display of pride.

Jaune just mumbles under his breath as he cleans up the ritual site, making sure to leave no blood behind as he learned a year ago the if he did Harry would make a Voodoo doll using it, the memory dampers his mood a bit. Once done he goes back to Harry but he merely motions for Jaune to follow him as he leads Jaune to the front of the house.

"Alright Jaune we are heading out to the city to look for something that you're going to need for a little test, make sure not to use any magic outside as your Aura is not unlocked so you would have no explanation if caught." Harry once again lectures but he summons his trusty stun batton to insure Jaune understood, this of course earns him a frantic nod from our hero.

Jaune and Harry walk towards the city in relative silence as neither one of them really had anything they wanted to talk about. As they walked Jaune could not help but feel that the tree's they passed were beautiful as their leaves were frozen solid from the previous ice storm, it honestly looked like a scene from a fairy tail. As much as Jaune wanted to continue observing the scene they had a place to be so he soon caught up and walked with Harry.

It only took about thirty minutes before the duo were near the outskirts of the city of Hyades, the relatively large coastal city was in the kingdom of Atlas but no where near the capital. Still trade came into the town fairly regularly from ships so the area was deemed important enough to have Atlesian Knights stationed in front of the gates.

"Hey Harry how are you going to get into the city? I am pretty sure that you have no ID, in fact I am pretty sure your don't even have a scroll." Jaune asks in confusion.

Harry just looks at Jaune as if he was an idiot and mouths the word magic, this of course causes Jaune to blush in embarrassment while he might be a prodigy he still makes stupid mistakes all the time. Just as Jaune is about to comment Harry grabs his arm and the both of them disappear with a small popping sound only for the both of them to appear in a alley of the city.

"Hey Harry I have a question." Jaune states as he get's over the daze from apparating, only to notice that his mentor has already left the alley.

"What is it Jaune? And why can't you just ask it." Harry states in a rather cheerful tone.

"If you were going to apparate, why did you not just apparate from your home? It would have cut down at least half an hour from our trip." Jaune's question causes Harry to freeze slightly only to rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Ah well honestly, I did not think I needed to sneak into the city until you mentioned the whole ID issue." Harry continues to ramble in a nervous tone, clearly he was trying to dodge the question.

"You completely forgot about apparating until a few moment ago didn't you?" Jaune's response causes Harry to stiffen, Jaune opens his mouth to mock the ageless mage but Harry brandishes his Baton near Jaune's head of course our hero does the wise thing and shuts up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Here take some Lien and go do teenage things while I look for that special ingredient." Harry stuffs a bag of Lien in Jaune's hands clearly making a hasty retreat from his apprentice.

"What the heck am I supposed to do here? I mean come on don't just leave me cause you were being stupid." Jaune just mumbles as he marches down the street, getting some strange looks as he was clearly talking to himself.

Wondering how much Harry actually gave him Jaune opens his bag and gasps in surprise as the bag was filled with gold Lien, which is about 10,000 Lien each the bag must have contained at least a million Lien. Feeling nervous carrying that kind of dough Jaune stuffs the bag in his sweater only to seal it in a pocket dimension.

"Honestly who gives that kind of money to a kid? I could be corrupted by some thugs or have my pockets picked or something." Jaune just continues to mumble to himself but he bumps into a tanned green haired girl his age.

"Ah sorry about that I was not looking where I was going." Jaune tries to apologize but the girl just gives him a panicked look and runs away, of course Jaune looks around making sure no one was chasing her but there was no one. So feeling confused Jaune just goes back to exploring the city.

He must of wandered the city for hours before he finally decided to spend some money, of course the only reason he wanted to spend money was because he was hungry and Harry had yet to appear to pick him up, so feeling the need to feed our young hero entered a corner store. The store itself was nothing interesting clearly a family owned business, but Jaune did not really care he just wanted some snacks to tide him over so he headed towards the back to browse the merchandise. Once he finished picking his selection of snacks Jaune started to hear a commotion coming from the counter.

Jaune looks over to see the portly owner yelling at a young boy with bright purple hair and fluffy bunny ears, the child could not have been older than five but the man was screaming his lungs off at the young Faunus. In the child's hands were a bag of bagels and some lien and his was clutching onto them as if his life depended on them.

"I thought I made it clear I refuse to serve you lousy little freaks! You better get the hell out of my store before I call the police you flea ridden mongrel." The large mans yelling caused the young child to shake uncontrollably, of course the man's actions and words served only to piss off Jaune but he knew that yelling at the man would not help the child in the long haul so Jaune grabbed plenty of snack and food stuff off the shelves until he had a mountain of things.

"Sir I just want the bagels, please I have enough money." The child manages to stutter out but this serves only to enrage the portly man. The man was about to continue to yell at the young boy but Jaune brought his mountain of food towards the counter, seeing a potential customer the man put on a sickeningly fake smile on his face.

"Hi how can I help you? If you can wait for one moment I will have this mongrel out of my store and I can help you." The obese man's voice was not much better than his smile, of course his words cause the young child to look brokenly at the bag of bagels in his hands. Jaune just throws a single gold Lien at the man and bags his items.

"Oh how kind young sir, truly the rich are kind I am sorry that you had to see such a ugly little beast this morning." The man looks at Jaune in greed clearly expecting his shallow compliment to move Jaune but he just glares at the man.

"Hey come on kid I bought plenty, let's get you fed." Jaune smiles kindly at the young child and motions for the door, the boy quickly becomes stunned clearly not expecting this outcome. Of course Jaune's words cause the overweight man to redden immensely.

"Young sir surely you're not a supporter of these beasts, they are nothing but freaks and mongrels." The owner grabs Jaune's shoulder and tries to stop him from feeding the child, Jaune was about to break his arm but he is stopped by a familiar pale hand tearing the offending hand off his shoulder.

"Who are you to touch my apprentice if his family was here they would be tearing you apart piece by piece, I am sure you heard of the Arc family you just put your dirty little hands on their youngest son." Harry rages at the racist owner, as soon as the Arc name was dropped the owner pales considerable and looks closely at the child in fear.

"Enough Harry, he is just a waste of space. Come on let's get this child fed already he looks starving." Of course Jaune was right the young Faunus child looked like he was nothing but skin and bones, still Harry's eyes are blazing in fury so he leans in and whispers into the owner's ear.

"If you ever so much as think those disgusting terms about a child again, I will personally see that you soul is ripped into a thousand pieces for a millennia." Harry's whisper was filled with such conviction that the fat man pissed himself, grinning savagely Harry drags the two children out of the store. It takes a few moments but the threesome find a park with benches and tables, Jaune set's the things down and motions for the child to take some food, it's takes a few reassuring looks but the panic ridden child stated to happily munch on snacks.

"So what's your name kid, I don't want to keep calling you kid." Jaune smiles in happiness to the young child, of course this only get's him a rather hesitant look from the kid.

"Orchid ….. My name is Orchid." The young boy speaks timidly but he is clearly a lot more relaxed now.

"Umm sir, is it okay if I take some food? My sister was counting on me to bring something back to eat." Orchid asks rather hesitantly but this only earns him a light laugh from Jaune.

"Of course you can take some Orchid, I did buy all of it for you. Well except the twinkies those are mine." Jaune grins cheerfully at the teary eyed child, it only takes a moment or two but the young child breaks down muttering thank you between sobs.

"Hey Orchid. How about me and Jaune here take you back home after you finish eating, I don't think you can carry all of this back home." Harry states to the child, which earns him another round of thanks.

The young Faunus eats quickly and starts to pack, clearly he is worried about his sister so he wants to return quickly. It only takes about twenty minutes for the two magic users to escort the child to a rather small home on the outskirts of town.

"Sis works in one of the docks run by the Schnee company so we get to live here …. We are honestly one of the lucky ones, I think the supervisor has a thing for sis but she does not like him at all, she say's he's a bit of a creep." Now feeling relieved the young child can not stop rambling, once inside they see a really skinny purple haired girl resting in a bed, clearly too sick to stand up.

"Sis I'm back and I bought lot's of food!" The shout causes the girl's eyes to flutter briefly but she barely moves, of course the child does not notice so Jaune distracts him with putting away the food while Harry goes to heal her.

"Okay I think we got everything put away Orchid, I will visit next week and I promise I will bring even more food." Jaune says his goodbyes as Harry nods briefly from the doorway clearly done with the healing, once they were a fair distance from the house Jaune breaks the silence.

"How bad was it?" Jaune clearly wants some answers.

"Her left lung fully collapsed and her internal organs were failing, she's a strong kid, did not even let out a single scream when her brother was around." Harry states with no inflection.

"I did not know that Faunus rights were that bad, is that common or was that the extreme?" Jaune asks with hesitance already dreading the answer.

"More common than you think kid, but humans always were dunderheads." Harry states sadly but just keeps on walking.

"Harry is there anything we can do for them? I mean surely we can do something." Jaune response quickly clearly eager for a answer.

"We could feed hundreds a day kid but that would not really solve the problem, the problem stems from the other fields of power excluding personal power." Harry stares at his apprentice clearly waiting for the question.

"What fields of power, and how can we help?" Jaune's desperation to help leaks into his voice.

"The other fields of power kid are Capital and Political that's the kind of power you need to change the world kid, luckily I know exactly how we can get both we just have to start at step one." Harry's lesson captivates the young blonde.

"Okay I'll bite what's the first step?" Our young hero responds.

"We unlock your Aura." Harry smiles smugly.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything I write about.]**

 **That's twenty thousand words party! WHOOP!**

 **Also sorry, if there are spelling mistakes, I am tired as hell and kind of loopey so this whole chapter might sound fine now but later it could be horrible.**


	10. Chapter 10Unlocked

**I figured that I should answer Sandmanwake's comment here, in this world unlocking a person's aura is only done if they are training to become a hunter, it's considered illegal to unlock someone's aura without the express permission of the council, of course this does not stop some from unlocking Aura's for any matter of issues it's just considered unwise, this is why Jaune in cannon did not have his aura unlocked as his parents saw that he was not fit for combat so they never enrolled him in a combat school. Plus this goes on with the notion that Atlas is a very militaristic kingdom.**

 **Of course all of this is not cannon it's just my own way of interpreting things that are left unsaid, and to me it makes a certain amount of sense you don't make that kind of power readily available to everyone.**

 **Hopefully that covers it for now, of course I am willing to answer any questions about the mechanics of the story, although I will be vague as possible if you ask me about plot.**

 **God this was long onto the story!**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about!]**

The market is bustling and vibrant with people hawking their wares left and right, the crowd is enormous as it has just reached rush hour for this district but there are currently two individuals that do not have to deal with the pushy crowd. The first is a lanky teen with bright blonde hair, the second is a man that is releasing an unconscious feeling of dread so the civilians go out of their way to avoid him.

"Harry! Where are we going? You said that we are going to unlock my Aura but how?" Jaune tries to get relevant information from Harry but this generally does not work out for him, most of the time this time not being one of them as Harry pauses briefly.

"Where else Jaune? We are going to enroll you in a combat school." Harry states innocently, of course this response earns a shocked look from Jaune.

"Wait! What did you just say? I must of misheard because I could have sworn you said you were enrolling me in a combat school." Jaune stares at Harry with a look filled with confusion and dread.

Harry merely stares at Jaune for an agonizing amount of time before responding. "I'm afraid you did not hear wrong Jaune, I did in fact say I was enrolling you in a combat school." Harry replies blandly as if his statement was not the most ridiculous thing in the world to Jaune.

"And why would you do that? I could kick the ass of anyone attending those academies six ways to Sunday, they are just kids Harry." Jaune voices out his opinion.

Once again Harry just stares at him before motioning Jaune to follow him, of course he does but not without a little amount of hesitance. "And you're not one? Listen Jaune there are a thousand reasons I can think of for you attending a Hunter school, must you question me on this? Why can't you just trust me." Harry responds with exasperation, after wards his just travels through the crowd.

"Oh I dunno, maybe it's because the last time I trusted you I woke up as a donkey and you refused to change me back for a whole day! Now tell me why you're enrolling me." Jaune's anger leaks into his voice which only amuses our immortal wizard.

"To be fair you did try to put a squirrel in my sock drawer the day before." Harry replies mirth clearly dancing in his eyes, naturally he just straight out avoided the question.

"That's not the point! Harry I am being serious tell me!" Jaune shouts out, he immediately covers his mouth and looks at the crowd in embarrassment only to notice that no one is looking in their direction, a simple murmur of Magic from Harry answers Jaune's questioning look.

Harry sighs in frustration before speaking."Fine If you must know, I think you need friends your own age Jaune. You can't spend all your life hanging out with really old men Jaune, naturally this solves our Aura problem you can finally learn how to use that power." Harry's voice rings out with sincerity.

Jaune gives Harry a look of indignation before opening his mouth." That's so not fair I have friends there's." Jaune started to think strongly about his interactions with his peers but he just sighed in defeat in the end.

"Alright fine I don't have any friends, but I can make friends at my own school do I really need to go." Jaune pleads already giving up on winning the argument through logic.

"Nah, you really need your Aura unlocked now. Remember our talk about capital and political power, we are going to need your Aura to start off there." Harry gives Jaune a heavy look making sure he remembers his own goals.

Jaune just nods in defeat, honestly he already gave up when Harry mentioned his need to learn how to use his Aura."Alright fine, I'll go. Can you at least tell me where I'm heading? I would like to not be completely blind sided by this. " Jaune responds and begins to match Harry's pace instead of just following his mentor.

"Atlas cadet academy, honestly I would rather you be in the kingdom of Atlas for the coming years if you really want to change things for the Faunus we need to set some things into motion." Harry just shrugs and motions for Jaune to continue following, completely ignoring Jaune's shocked look.

"Then why are we in Hyades and not Atlas? Isn't the academy located there?" Jaune's question only earns him an embarrassed look from Harry.

"I have never been to Atlas, so I can't apparate there but there is a testing center here to see if you qualify to become a hunter in training." Harry shrugs again and enters a building with Jaune following closely behind.

The building they entered is a sleek four stories building painted a bright white. The lobby of the building is nothing shocking, it's painted a relaxing peach and is filled with seats ridden with nervous teens and anxious parents. A pale lavender haired woman sits behind a counter typing away clearly busy, still when Harry and Jaune approach she smiles briefly.

"Hello and welcome to the Atlas outreach center, can you tell me the name of the applicant? Oh and make sure to take a number before sitting." The woman's voice drones on in a clearly rehearsed line, still she manages to smile with some genuine emotion.

"Of course, I am here to register one Jaune Arc for Atlas cadet academy." Harry responds brightly, the woman types out the name with ease before stopping in shock.

"Sorry, sir did you just say A-Arc?" The woman's tone changes immensely it's filled with panic.

"Yeah, name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune decided to introduce himself already used to this type of behaviour, the woman's eyes bulge out in recognition before going back to typing rather quickly.

"Alright, your information has now been registered, please take a number and a seat." The woman absent mindedly squeaks out before calling someone clearly still nervous.

Jaune just nods and takes a number before following Harry towards the seats, trying his best to ignore the panic filled call and the sudden silence of the lobby. Harry motions to two seats that are free, more importantly there are no other people in the secluded corner.

Jaune sinks into the seat, while Harry calmly sits into his own chair." Well I can't say that was entirely unexpected, still you have seven older siblings Jaune why is everyone so shocked." Harry's calm voice breaks the silence but it causes the other occupants of the lobby to whisper and chat in hushed voices.

Jaune sighs from his relaxed position before responding. "To the kingdom of Atlas my family is filled with countless strong hunters, but not a single one has ever signed up to Atlas academy. Mostly because we don't support the lack luster stance Atlas has towards Faunus, how the heck did you convince my parents to send me there by the way?" Jaune responds quietly.

"Oh that, I just said I was signing you up for a hunter academy I never said anything about Atlas." Harry states nonchalantly, trying his best to ignore Jaune's groan.

"Do you think they will be angry when they find out?" Harry questions, Jaune is about to respond but he is interrupted by his number being called. This of course causes him a brief moment of confusion as they only just sat down moments ago, still seeing no reason to delay he heads to the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Arc would you head up to the third floor. Just one moment I'll get the elevator for you." The woman scrambles to go press the button, but Jaune just sighs and goes to the stairs clearly not wanting to deal with this situation.

While marching up the stairs the silence between Harry and Jaune is only broken by their heavy foot falls. "Well I can see why you hate it when you go to the city, is it always like this?" Harry breaks the silence clearly not caring.

Jaune sighs again, already feeling that today is going to be draining. "No it's not always like this, sometimes it's the reverse with people challenging me and pushing me until I snap, other times there is no difference I live for those moments." Jaune explains with a look of longing, Harry just nods with an understanding look.

With Jaune's response they fall into silence again as Harry got his answer, while Jaune just does not want to talk about anything. They make it to the third floor relatively quickly and open the door, the sight that greets them is a vast and open area with padded floors and with two large windows peering over the city. Standing in the center of the room is a uniformed middle aged man with graying hair, his uniform is slightly dishevelled almost as if he just put the thing on.

Hearing the door being opened the man brightens slightly but tries to appear stern, this earns him a slight smile from Jaune. "Mr. Arc I presume." The man's voice rolls out in a heavy and even tone, clearly light years above the reception he got downstairs.

Jaune just nods slightly not really seeing the point of speaking further. "We'll get to it boy, I don't have all day." The man's states and motions Jaune forward, of course Jaune does just that.

"Now usually the applicant would have to go through three phases before passing, the first one being a measure of physical fitness, the second being a skill test in weapon handling and the final one being a simple sparring match between peers." The man's voice continues to drone on but Jaune starts to tune it out.

"Of course this case is anything but normal, it was decided that putting you against a fellow hunter in training would have been a bad idea. So it was decided that I would gauge your martial prowess." The man motions for Jaune to stand in an area ten feet from him.

"My name is Herald Locket and I shall be the protector for your test." Herald bows briefly in courtesy before taking out a sword and readying himself.

Jaune returns the bow before reaching into his sweater before freezing, he then sighs and readies to fight unarmed this of course earns him a look of curiosity from Herald.

"I suggest you take me seriously Mr. Arc." Heralds statement only earns him a shrug from our blonde hero, this of course irritates the seasoned professional.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you later Mr. Arc." Herald charges at Jaune with the speed of a Lion, of course Jaune does not even blink merely sidestepping the pointed tip of the blade.

A brief look of respect flashes in Herald's eyes before he increases the speed of his blows slowly, with each sidestep the blade goes just a bit faster. After a couple moments the blade starts to blur at speeds rivaling a bullet, still Jaune manages to dodge the blade with the same relaxed side step.

The blade flashes once more before cutting off a single strand of hair, this seems to satisfy Herald as he stops his assault briefly. "Alright Mr. Arc I think I got a feel for your dodging capabilities, now it's time to hit me. You can't win a fight by just dodging after all." Herald's statement causes Jaune to pause before nodding.

Jaune flies at the proctor with speeds rivalling the man previous display before unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, of course the man dodges but he does not manage to dodge one hit completely as Jaune clips his shoulder. The hit's causes a slight feeling of numbness in Herald's shoulder, which is rather impressive as his Aura absorbed the majority of the hit. The respect in Herald's eyes increase ever so slightly before a kick managed to hit him straight in the stomach. The blow knocks the breath out of Herald's lungs and the middle aged general skids back a few feet the man's eyes widen briefly as another kick comes flying at his face, of course being the experienced man that he is he blocks it and blurs away in a impressive display of speed.

"Enough Mr. Arc, I think I know how strong you are. It's well above passing level you're welcome in Atlas's cadet academy." Herald's voice causes Jaune to stop his charge.

"I must say the Arc family training regime for children must be rather impressive." Herald muses idly not noticing Jaune about to interrupt, luckily for all parties involved Harry sends a glare at Jaune to get him to shut up.

"Ah where are my manners, you must be excited to be registered. Come with me and I'll bring you back to the reception to fill out the rest of the forms, in the meantime I'll ask some simple ones." Herald smiles at Jaune and motions for him to follow him.

"Now question one, Do you have your Aura unlocked? I must say that one is rather easy." Herald chirps out as he hits a button on his scroll.

"No." Short sweet and simply but Jaune's response causes the older man to freeze mid step.

"No? What do you mean Jaune, I haven't even gotten to the next question." Herald states with large amount of confusion.

"I meant I do not have my Aura unlocked." Jaune's dead panned response causes Herald to go slack jawed.

"You can't be serious!? Are you telling me you fought like that and you don't even have your aura unlocked!? I know the Arc family is strong but that is just ridiculous." Herald's once calm and even tone is replaced with amazement and shock.

"I don't know what else to say, my Aura has not been unlocked yet." Jaune responds blandly but his eye's started to dance in amusement.

Herald just starts to mumble to himself in an unintelligible mess, Jaune gives him a couple of seconds but Herald just continues to mumble so Jaune starts to poke him. "Herald, I am starting to get a little worried here." Jaune states in complete honesty.

Jaune's voice seems to have knocked the man out of his trance as Herald suddenly looks at Jaune with a glint in his eyes. "If that's the case then we need to fix that, I am about to unlock your Aura is that alright?" Herald questions, Jaune just nods as Herald's hand reach his shoulder.

Herald's hand suddenly starts to glow a vivid blue."For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Herald finished the pack with zeal only to drop to his knees in exhaustion.

"Well Mr. Arc, I must say that the amount of Aura you have far exceeded my expectations." Herald mummers out as he pants.

Jaune would have responded but he was too busy staring at his glowing silver hands and the feeling that came with this mysterious power. If Magic felt like he was complete than Aura felt as if he was made anew.

"How does it feel Jaune?" Harry asks with curiosity soaking his every word, his only response was a feral grin from Jaune.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**

 **Okay that's it for now, ah wait there is another issue. I am both filled with dread and excitement over this issue, this issue being the ship that is going to sail. Yup I am talking about the pairing, now this is a fair distance away but I feel like I should mention it now.**

 **Now personally I am a White Knight shipper, but I am open to ideas.**

 **Who should it be? Ruby,Yang,Weiss,Blake,Prryha or the ever popular harem route?**

 **Review, or Pm about what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Stone

**Well I never expected to get this type of response, the FF community seems to be yelling Harem and the SB community is politely saying I should leave it ship-less, mostly both sides have some outliers but the main message is either harem or no pairing.**

 **I feel iffy about the harem route as I think it would be really easy to heavily alter the character's base personalities, but I do see the appeal especially since this story has the signs of being a harem already.**

 **As for the no pairing option, well that would be rather difficult for me to pull off as I have a hard core case of shipping syndrome I am already shipping people in my head about the characters in this story, AND I AM THE ONE WRITING THEM. Trust me it confuses me sometimes, still I could try it but I would be rather conflicted sometimes when writing.**

 **So I am at an impasse that I am going to need some time to think about, for now I will postpone the issue for at least four more chapters.**

 **I almost forgot this story has 15 reviews! I am so happy, although most of the new reviews are from people telling me there opinion on the ships, so I don't know how I should feel about that xD.**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about.]**

"All right that's everything, you should receive a package with your schooling details in about two months. If you have any further questions you can either arrange an appointment online or you can call our toll free number, have a nice day." The man at the receptionist's desk chirps out happily, Jaune seeing a dismissal smiles and leaves with Harry.

Once outside Harry motions for Jaune to follow him, so following Harry's lead the both of them walk through the crowd quietly. It takes them a few minutes of walking but soon they arrive in front of a small building with a rather large sign atop it, the sign reads Nature's Wrath. Harry quickly enters not saying a word to Jaune, of course our young hero followed him but his state of confusion is clear.

The inside of the building looks like what you would expect a jewellery place to look like with rows of cut crystals behind glass, the only difference is that this store has tubes filled with what looks like an assortment of colourful sand. Seeing Harry and Jaune enter his store the owner smiles brightly.

"Hello and welcome to Nature's Wrath, proud dust sellers for over thirty years." The man's voice reverberates across the modestly sized room, suddenly Jaune gains a look of understanding on his face.

"Nature's Wrath huh, a little on the nose don't you think?" Harry mumbles out in reflex, in response the clerk smiles sheepishly.

"I can't say I don't agree with you, still no one said my grandfather was the most creative of people. Any ways how can I help you?" The owner responds with a small amount of amusement on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't really know much about Dust, but my apprentice over here needs some for his own projects. Can you tell me a brief overview of your wares and what they do? " Harry questions and smiles sheepishly.

"Ah not a Hunter are ya? Well don't worry I get that question all the time from concerned parents. Well Dust comes in two forms the powdered and the crystal form, the powdered is the processed form and is generally used for more refined purposes for example it can be used in bullets to add a certain flare, as for the crystal form that is generally used as a power source or a bomb if you're feeling desperate enough." The man drones out clearly having a hard time cramming as much information as he can into his speech.

"So can the crystal form be processed into the powdered form?" Harry interrupts with his question, this earns him a small nod before the man once again continues his speech.

"Well I think that covers the forms of Dust. Next would be the types of dust initially dust comes in four primary types, these types being fire,wind,earth and finally water. Now you can mix those four primary types to create more types like lighting and ice. Finally is the quality of the dust the range of quality is determined by how rich the colour of the crystal is and how the manufacturer cuts it." Finally done with his speech the man smiles at Harry.

"Ah I see, okay can you tell me the Dust crystals you have in stock and their quality?" Harry asks.

"Well I'm afraid if you wanted some of the more exotic combinations than I don't have them in stock, but I do have the four primary and secondary combinations. As for the quality my range is low to high if you wanted something stronger than that you would have to go to a speciality store." The man list's his products with a small smile on his face.

"Hmmmm, all right I will take 5 crystals of your highest quality from each type you have." Harry lists with a small smile, the clerk just looks at Harry's attire and hesitates.

"I don't think you understand how much pure raw crystals cost, each crystal costs around two thousand lien. So your entire order would cost one hundred thousand lien."The owner smiles at Harry trying to help what he sees as a confused man, Harry just nods at the man before taking out elven gold lien cards from his pocket. Seeing the cards the clerk's eyes bulge out in a comical fashion.

"I understand, this should be enough to cover it." Harry states in deadpan.

"Give me one moment, I'll get your order from the back." The owner replies in a daze, still he has enough sense to take the cards before going into the back.

While the man heads into the back Jaune finally speaks. "Why are you getting Dust crystals? We don't need them." Jaune mumbles out his question clearly trying to speak quietly, Harry just motions towards the cameras in the store before putting a finger to his lips in a be silent gesture.

Jaune nods and goes back to examining the dust samples on display, clearly waiting for the man to come back with the order. It only takes another five minutes before the man is back with a case.

"Here is your order sir, give me one moment I just need to get your change." The owner states politely clearly treating Harry as if he was someone important.

"Just keep the change, consider it a fee for you telling me all you know about Dust." Harry replies before motioning for Jaune to leave with him, the only response the man provides is a small grateful smile.

Jaune follows Harry as he leads the both of them towards an alley, clearly trying to get to some place secluded. Once inside the alley Harry looks around clearly checking if anyone followed them, after he finished checking Harry grabs Jaune and disappears with a small pop.

Both of the magical users manifest back into reality in Harry's lounge, it takes a few moments before Jaune's stomach settles.

"Damn it Harry! I could have apparated myself!" Jaune shouts out, side along apparition is probably Jaune's least favourite mode of magical transportation.

"True but seeing your reaction was infinitely times more entertaining than the other option." Harry replies with mirth as he sits on his couch.

After taking a few moments to brood Jaune reluctantly sits down in one of the chairs. "Alright we are alone now, why did you buy the Dust crystals? You and I both know that we can do everything that those crystal can." Jaune questions with curiosity dripping from his voice.

Harry gives him a sleepy glance before standing up and stretching. "Ah the crystals they are going to be useful in a little bit, but first we must complete task one, and by we I mean you." Harry states in a playful voice as he finishes his stretches.

"What is exactly task one?" Jaune asks with hesitation as he is already dreading the response.

Harry just smiles before motioning for Jaune to follow him, it takes them but a few moments before Harry opens the door to the Alchemy lab. The lab looks like what you expect an average scientific research lab to look like filled with beakers and microscopes but there are signs of its more archaic origins.

With a flourish of both hands Harry announces his intentions. "Jaune your studies in Alchemy have reached the point of near mastery, I have just one more project before you can begin your own research instead of just learning from me." Harry bows and smiles in pride at his young apprentice.

"One last project? What is it? Come on I don't have all day." Jaune's reply might of sounded rude but he was far too excited to mind his manners, if he finished this one project he could call himself a master Alchemist with pride.

"What else could the final test be other than the Philosopher's Stone." Harry's reply drains all of the excitement out of Jaune face before it is quickly replaced with anger.

"The Philosopher's stone! What are you thinking Harry!? You and I both know that you need to seal several souls into an Alchemic mixture to create that vile stone! I refuse, I am not going to condemn a soul to that type of torture!" Jaune shouted and raged at Harry, clearly upset about this whole debacle.

Harry just waits for Jaune to finish his rant before responding. "Jaune! Think! Why would I try to get you to create the Philosopher's stone that way, I was the one that warned you to never even think about trying to make it using a soul." Harry's reprimand calms down the irate teenager, still his expression speaks volumes about his current confusion.

Seeing that Jaune is willing to listen Harry smiles. " Do you remember when I explained why the stone needs those souls? I said that the stone needed the souls to power the powerful array." Harry explained plainly before waiting for his young apprentice to get it.

Jaune just continues to look at his teacher in confusion but his mind is already whirling in motion trying to figure out how that piece of information was relevant. "I do remember you saying that, I also recall you saying that even if you tried to power the array with ambient Magic it would still not be enough to power the stone." Jaune states trying to get more information, but Harry just gives him a dead-panned look.

"Really Jaune you still don't get it? What changed today that might make a difference in the creation of a Philosopher's stone." Harry replies with a knowing glint appearing in his eyes.

Jaune's eyes brighten in understanding before he pales drastically." You want me to try to use my Aura as a replacement for a need of a soul, even if Aura is significantly stronger than an average soul it is still considered a soul and you told me that breaking off pieces of your soul is a crime against the God's." Jaune replies still as pale as a ghost.

Harry just looks at Jaune as if he was stupid. "Jaune, I am the aspect of Death you saw how Thanatos treated me, do you really think the God's would take offence to anything you did as long as I am here? It's a moot point any ways when I told you that I was referring to the art of anchoring your soul to an object to cheat death, that's not what we are going to do." Harry states in a soft voice clearly trying to calm down his apprentice, it works as Jaune's skin tone goes back to his regular shade which to be honest is still rather pale.

"Now Jaune are you ready?" Harry questions and motions to the equipment, the only response he got was a small hesitant nod from Jaune.

Our young hero goes toward the equipment and blurs into motion, taking ingredients out of cupboards and refining them in either the beakers or a Alchemic circle in a matter of minutes he has several vials filled with a variety of colours the only common trait for all of them is that all of them as dark and rich. Once done with preparation Jaune cuts his palm and fills a bowl with his blood, once filled Jaune takes his vials and bowl to open area in the lab. Taking a brush he dips it into the bowl of blood and starts to draw out the array, finally his finishes the array.

Seeing the circle being complete Harry smiles, as Jaune got all of it done right so far. After completing the circle Jaune places each vial in their corresponding locations before pausing briefly.

Jaune looks at his mentor before receiving a nod, taking a deep breath Jaune calls upon his Aura and channels it into his hands with a brief moment of hesitation Jaune slams his hands into the center of the array. Almost immediately the circle starts to glow a unholy crimson, slowly the vials start to turn into deep colours that merge with the blood. Jaune yelps in surprise as he can feel the array sucking his Aura out of his body, still it's too late to turn back now as he can no longer move his arms.

Harry just watches the whole scene while carefully measuring Jaune's Aura preparing to step in if Jaune reaches critical levels. Jaune breathes heavily and pants as the blood congeals into a circular blob in the area between his hands, seeing the blob Jaune smiles before finishing the ritual by pouring his Magic into the blob. With a flash of crimson the blob becomes a deep blood red crystal, seeing the object Jaune beams before passing out in exhaustion.

"Congratulations Jaune you are officially a master Alchemist." Harry states softly as he smiles at his apprentice.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about.]**

 **That's it for now, I wonder what's going to happen next. Hehehehehehehe.**

 **Review or Pm me if you have any questions for mechanics!**


	12. Chapter 12 Juggling with my soul

**….I'm back, quick note just because I'm working on this again does not mean I'm giving up on Blue Screens….I just realized I was really bad at writing dungeon scenes so I keep re-writing it and it's irritating me so I decided to take a break and write something else.**

 **Now I was either going to write something new or continue this and well I choose this.**

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**

Waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling has become a rather regular occurrence for Jaune as Harry had the habit of dropping him in a random room in his home when Jaune passes out and considering the fact that Harry's home was magic he never ran out of strange and random places to drop his poor student.

Still while this room was unfamiliar the soft manic giggling that woke Jaune up was not, so with a resigned sigh our young blonde gets up and looks at what sort of madness his mentor was up to now. It took about three seconds before Jaune facepalmed as his mentor was currently juggling the Dust crystals he bought earlier along with the Philosopher's stone while two small Grim Reapers applauded their masters juggling prowess.

"Do I even want to know why there are two tiny Grim Reapers here?" The blonde's question almost causes Harry to drop the Dust crystals but as they are about to fall they silently float.

"You're awake wonderful! I was slightly worried that by draining your Aura I might have trapped your soul in the Philosopher's stone but clearly, I was wrong." The bold statement causes a wave of horror to run through Jaune as he honestly did not consider that possibility.

"If that was a possibility you really should have told me before we started!" Jaune screamed out at his mentor honestly he could put up with his insanity but this was clearly a problem.

"Oh calm down Jaune, If I did trap your soul in there I could simply take it out being the Master of Death has some perks after all.' Harry responds as he continues to juggle.

"Okay...Still not happy but fine… are there any other risks that I should have known about that you wanna tell me, better yet did anything go horribly wrong and have you fixed it yet?' Jaune tries to keep his cool but the tiny Grim Reapers sending him odd looks are disturbing.

"Well this was a brand new way of creating a massively powerful magical artifact, of course, there were hundreds of things that could have happened that I should have warned you about but I could fix all of it so why bother. As for your other question one thing did happen and no I have not fixed it yet and I'm honestly not sure if I should." Harry responds in a bland voice clearly bored.

"Okay...What happened? And why won't you fix it? Are you still holding a grudge over the whole bunny incident I honestly had no idea bunnies were considered incredibly dangerous beasts on your previous world." Jaune starts to sweat nervously at the memory as he could remember Harry's brutal response to said gift… stupid Whipping Willow who thought it was a good idea to make that demon tree.

"Short answer?" Harry's annoying grin sends another flash of irritation as his mentor still was adamant on doing this stupid ritual.

"Long...Please." Harry pouts at Jaune's response but nods anyways.

"Well by using your Aura the Philosopher's stone has bound itself to your soul strongly, in fact, it appears that your Aura is being constantly drained and refined in the Stone, now don't worry that's just excess Aura that is being stored but the link could be a benefit or a detriment you could use the Stone as an Aura battery and draw out some of the refined Aura back into you as you run low but since the Stone is so strongly linked to your soul any harm that befalls the stone will happen to you. In addition, the Stone will eventually complete refining your own personal store of Aura making it denser but since it's constantly draining your excess Aura your rate of regeneration will be much lower." Harry's high-speed response flies over Jaune's head briefly but once he process's everything questions start to pop up in his head.

"Ah, I can see why you waited for me to be awake before making a decision regarding the connection. If the Stone is acting as a battery now does it have a limit? And does the fact that my Aura is constantly going into said object affect your plan in any way?" Jaune honestly had a lot more questions but he decided to take it slowly.

"Short answer?" Another stupid grin is sent Jaune's way but he simply sighs.

"Long for all of my questions Harry, We really don't have time for this and I have a lot of questions." Jaune's response causes the mad juggler to pout before he continues.

"Fine be a party pooper, the stone does have a limit but it's so high that it's not going to be an issue for several hundred years and that's assuming you put your full growing Aura into it every day. It will affect my plan but it should be a positive one." Harry replies in a dull tone as he starts to add chainsaws and bound ferrets to the mix.

"That's good to know, you said my Aura will be refined and denser what does that mean? And can you give me some number for my Aura regeneration?" The current topic awakened the small kid inside of Jaune fascinated by magic.

"Well the refined bit means that each drop of your Aura will be more potent compared to others, so you can use less of it to do more, the denser bit means it will work great as a defensive shield but it will be way harder to control. Now your regeneration will be about a quarter of your regular regeneration but it will improve to about half once your Aura has been fully refined." Another bland reply from Harry but the contents are interesting enough that Jaune completely ignores the bored tone.

"Ah, I see. How fragile is the stone? Also, you still have not told me why there are currently tiny Grim Reapers here." Jaune stares at his crazy teacher as he adds said tiny Grim Reapers to the juggling mess.

"Well fairly fragile, about as strong as a fairly solid piece of wood but you don't need to have it on your person at all times you could seal it in a subspace when not in use and the link would still be strong. As for the Grim Reapers, I don't know they showed up and started to hover over you for a little bit but I shooed them away." Harry's response causes another wave of terror to run through Jaune.

"They were hovering over me? That kind of sounds like I died...but that can't be, right? You would have told me right!?" Jaune's panic starts to rise and it nearly triples as his mental mentor starts to whistle innocently.

"Oh, calm down Jaune you did not die...No, you merely had a near death encounter if you died they would have sent a larger Reaper, these little guys just like to hang out near almost dead people they say those people have the best music what ever that means." Harry ignores his students panic as he adds fireballs to the mix this causes the tiny Reapers to fly out of their master's hands.

Seeing that he did not, in fact, die Jaune calms down slightly but still eyes the tiny Reapers nervously as seeing them has to be a bad sign right? Normal people don't see them as then they would know when someone is about to have a near death moment right? Heck magical people did not even see them so why was he seeing them?

"Harry if I am not dying why can I see them?" His question causes Harry to pause his juggling as he rubs his chin in thought as the objects around them float harmlessly… well not so harmlessly for the fireball as they set fire to a nearby curtain.

"I forgot you're not supposed to be able to see these little guys, if I had to make a guess I would say since you are marked by death you can see those that also claim part of the deathly realms." After Harry responds he continues juggling only pausing briefly to snap his fingers to put out the rather extreme fire.

"Why did Thanatos not mention that when he gave me the mark?" Jaune swallows nervously as his mentor was still rather irritated that he took the mark in the first place.

Harry gives his student a small glare before he again pauses his juggling.

"I don't know why he would not mention it I'm not Thanatos but if I were to make a guess he probably did not know about this fact either as not even I knew about it." Giving Jaune another sour look he snaps his fingers and all the objects except the stone disappear.

"Ah, well …. Hey, why did we need a Philosopher's stone anyways?" Jaune was hoping that his question would be able to distract his insane teacher.

"Well the Philosopher's stone has many uses it could transmute any object to gold and it can produce the elixir of life which is capable of prolonging the mortal life span and I'm sure this new Aura linked stone has other uses but the one I wanted was the ability to amplify spells." Harry spins the stone around in his fingers and it's only now that Jaune realizes that his mentor was juggling a fragile stone with fireballs and volatile Dust and if said stone got damaged he would be hurt just like it so he quickly swipes the stone away from his mentor this only earns him an amused look as if he was saying took you long enough to figure it out.

"Why would we need to amplify spells? How would that help the Faunus?" Jaune asks out of curiosity and in hope that his teacher will not try to take the stone from him.

"I said we needed Political and Capital power and well Money can always get you some Political favor." Harry's response confuses Jaune.

"If we need Capital would the turning anything into gold function not be better and you still have not answered why we would need to amplify spells." He gives his teacher an impatient look but his mentor simply grins in return.

"Poor poor simply minded Jaune, if we flooded the market with gold we would ruin the value of said gold so we could only gain some start up funds using that method and I already have start up funds, no what you are going to do is start a company and you will start to sell products to the general populous with this method you could give Faunus well-paying jobs and gain Capital." Harry's response baffles Jaune as he has no idea how he is going to invent anything.

"How the heck am I going to do that? I'm smart sure but I have only been studying general education and Magic with you I can't suddenly produce cool gadgets that everyone will want." Jaune sends Harry a confused look as his plans usually are a lot more effective than this one.

"Jaune, tell me if you could say put a permanent motion spell on a hand cranked generator would it not constantly produce energy? If you were to also put on several useful enchantments you could make free clean and riskless energy." Jaune in thrown through another loop as he did not expect the use of magic but Harry did mention using the stone to amplify spells.

"I see, yeah we could beat out the Schnee Company on energy production, and I can already see several other 'Machines' we could introduce and we could simply use a spell matrix to clone the items and mimic the effect of production and no one would know." Jaune's mind is running around with the possibilities.

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**


End file.
